Kuwabara and romance don't mix
by argh swashswash bucklebuckle
Summary: What happens when Kuwabara likes a half demon and a half demon likes kuwabara but neither of them want to tell each other so they act like they hate each other..and i'm rambling so please read it for your self
1. The Kind of Great Battle

'Ello every one I want to tell you all one thing now THIS IS MY FIRST TIME TYPING A FANFICTION SO GIVE ME A BREAK!!!I have many in my head but am to lazy to write them down  
  
(A/N: just to let every one know I am not the author of this story I am the co-author and somewhat of and editor I guess. And I also help if the true author who we will refer to as Duck when she can't figure out how a part should work out. And this is also Duck's first fanfiction I keep on telling her that she should write it then let me type it cause I like typing) Disclaimer: do you really think I own YYH??!!HECK I don't even own this fanfic I'm just the co-author!!! Any way as my friend Captain Physco would say: ON WARDS TO ROME (or in this case the fanfiction)  
  
Chapter 1 The (Kind of) Great Battle.  
  
"Are we there yet?" whined Kuwabara as they trudged along the empty corridors  
  
"Will you stop whining, Kuwabra? We'll get there sooner or later," Yusuke was getting impatient too, but wasn't going to whine like his companion.  
  
Yusuke Urameshi was a spirit detective and was (once again) on one of his missions. He was accompanied by his rival/best friend, Kuwabara and the two demons Hiei and Kurama.  
"Why are we here again?" Kuwabara persisted, trying to annoy Yususke  
  
Yusuke sighed, "We're trying to find the princess who owns this stupid castle because she's been sending her demon cronies to the human world to cause terror, okay." It must have been the tenth time he'd said it.  
  
Hiei and Kurama just followed the other two up and down the empty halls. Heie looked bored (but sinister) and Kurama looked slightly amused. Finally, They came to a door with large brass handles. Yusuke tugged at it.  
  
"Locked," Yusuke said.  
  
"What do we do now?" Kuwabara said looking bored.  
  
"We break down the door with your thick skull. That's what we do," said Hiei in his cool voice.  
  
"Hey!! My skull is not thick you evil midget!" Kuwabara spat back at him.  
  
"Well, how about we break it down with our shoulders instead of Kuwabara's head," Yusuke offered. Kuwabara grumble has he backed up to get a head start at the door. He charged and the door burst open before them, as if it were waiting for him to do just that. Kuwabara immediately fell flat on his face.  
  
The others strolled on behind him. Kuwabara struggled to his feet and shot a loathing glance at Hiei.  
  
"I've been waiting for you," said a sinister, male voice. A small man was sitting on a golden throne in the middle of the huge room. He was very skinny and had bulbous, lime-green, eyes. In his long bony fingers he held a staff with a glowing orb of glass of the top.  
  
"Well, that's too bad because we didn't come to pay you a visit. Where is the princess of this castle?" Yusuke said impatiently.  
  
"Yeah and it had better not be you because princesses aren't supposed to be that ugly," Kuwabara smirked.  
  
"Silence!" shouted the little demon; "I am Koli, demon king of this castle and master of Princess Aruee, the half-breed!"  
  
"What do you mean, master?" Yusuke interrupted, "And what's a half- breed?"  
  
"Half-breed is the name for half demon half-human," said Kurama softly.  
  
The shriveled Koli smiled, "You mean half demon half filth," he said through his large gray teeth.  
  
"Okay this guy is ticking me off. Can we just beat him up and go find this Princess Auree?" Kuwabara clenched his fist and cracked his knuckles threateningly.  
  
"But you have found her," whispered Koli, "she's right here."  
  
A small figure stepped out from behind the throne and planted itself in front of it. It was a girl about Yusuke and Kuwabara's age. She had long, dull black hair that floated around her shoulders eerily. Her eyes were black and seemed to be staring right through them. She was dressed in tattered clothes made of animal skin, but what really surprised the foursome was...  
  
"She's got a tail and ears!" Kuwabara yelled. She did have a pair of gray animal ears coming out of her hair that were similar to Kurama's fox ears and her bushy gray tail swished as she stood there.  
  
"Meet Princess Auree," smirked Koli "You will have to fight her to defeat me" At that moment, a long double-ended spear appeared in Auree's hands. It had one small point of metal on each end.  
  
"That looks sharp enough to do plenty of damage." Yusuke said, backing up and preparing to fight.  
  
"No way! I am not fighting a girl!" Kuwabara yelled  
  
"Why?" said Kurama, "She's part demon."  
  
"It's against my code. I'll just negotiate," Kuwabara walked towards the girl saying, "Listen. Uh.. Princess will you come peacefully with us back to the Spirit World?"  
  
In one swift movement the princess brought the staff of the spear up and hit Kuwabara squarely on the forehead with it. Kuwabara stumbled, and Auree finished him off by punching him into the wall, not far from Yusuke. He lay unconscious among the rubble.  
  
"Nice shot," said Yusuke, a little shakily.  
  
"You're next," said Koli and Auree charged towards him. At that moment Hiei zoomed in and tripped Auree as Kurama's rose wipe flung out towards Koli. It wrapped around his staff and pulled it from his grip. Kurama grabbed it. He brought it up over his head and brought it down with all his might. The glass orb shattered on the hard floor as the staff broke in two.  
  
Koli shrieked "No!" as the glowing substance spread through the air. Yusuke saw it was a greenish fire that engulfed the throne on which Koli sat. It began to spread.  
  
"Grab Kuwabara and run!" shouted Kurama, who had an unconscious Princess Auree slung over his shoulder. Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara by his collar and sprinted out of the room as Hiei closed the door behind them. They sprinted out of the burning castle and into the night.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ So what didya think hu hu???? Please review and tell me what you thought of it I promis to update as soon as I type the next chapter which should be soon seeing how it's the weekend and all. And the next chapter is funny so please read it than decide weather or not to read the rest  
  
Oh yeah don't forget to tell duck that she was the one who did a good job on the fanfiction (and me if you want (just remember I'm the one who decides when the next update is)) 


	2. Princess Auree

Yeah I got reviews!!!!! You people really like Duck (and me) yeah!!!! THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS IT MAKES ME AND DUCK VERY HAPPY!!! Disclaimer: sigh: must you remind me that I don't own it?? Chapter 2: Princess Auree  
  
"Hello?" Kuwabara said as he tapped on the girl's head, "HELLOOO?!!! Anybody in there?"  
  
The girl's eyelid's fluttered and opened. She screamed.  
  
"Get away from me you evil scum!!!!" she sat bolt upright and sent Kuwabara flying across the room for the second time that day.  
  
"Jeez!" said Kuwabara, rubbing his head, "For a chick, you hit pretty hard!"  
  
"What do you mean", she advanced towards him raising her fist, "Why you... Hey! Where am I?"  
  
"You are in the Spirit World in Koenma's palace, Lady Auree," said Kurama, bowing to a stunned Auree.  
  
"Who are you?," she asked,  
  
"I am Kurama, and this is Hiei, and Yusuke see you've already met Kuwabara," Kurama smiled.  
  
She looked around at Kuwabara who was still rubbing his head.  
  
"You're not Koli?" she said  
  
"No!" yelled Kuwabara, deeply offended, "I'm not that ugly creep!"  
  
"Where's Koli?" she demanded  
  
"He's dead," said Yusuke.  
  
"Too bad," she said, "I was going to kill him for something, but I can't remember what it was."  
  
She looked suspiciously at Kuwabara for a second as though waiting for Koli to jump out of him, and turned towards Kurama.  
  
"Why am I here anyway?" said Auree  
  
"We rescued you from Koli," explained Kurama.  
  
"Funny," Auree said, "I don't remember being rescued.  
  
"You were under Koli's mind control," said Kurama patiently. "It erased some memories form you mind permanently."  
  
"Oh." Auree started playing with her hair, as if bored. She looked closely at it.  
  
"Hey! My hair's black" she said, surprised.  
  
"Uh...wasn't it always black," said Yusuke.  
  
"No, it was brown, like my Mom's," said Auree, "That creep Koli must have dyed it or something."  
  
At that moment, Botan walked in with Koenma, "This must be the demon princess Auree is it?"  
  
"How did you know I was a demon?"  
  
"Uh...This," said Kuwabara grabbing her tail and pulling. She yelled in pain and swung at Kuwabara again.  
  
He ducked, "Hey! I don't need my head shoved into a wall again. Okay!"  
  
"That hurts! Let go!" she snatched her tail away from him.  
  
"If I ma ask, Miss Auree," interrupted Koemna "Is that your demon form?"  
  
"I...uh...I don't know," she said, smoothing her tail out, "I'm only half- demon. My dad thought that I had a human form, a part demon form, and a demon form, but I never could figure it out."  
  
"That must be your half-demon form, then," said Botan, "What's your human form look like?"  
"Like this." Auree closed her eyes and looked like she was concentrating hard. Suddenly, her ears seemed to separate into small fibers and grow long to form auburn hair that fell over her shoulders, and her tail seemed to pull itself up into her spinal cord and melt into her skin. When she opened her eyes, she looked like a normal human, except half her hair was brown and half was black and she was dressed in tattered animal skins.  
  
"Come dear. Let's find you some appropriate clothes," Botan took Auree's hand and tried to pull her out of the room.  
  
"That's okay," Auree smiled, "I'll just go home and get some new clothes. Thanks for saving me and all, but I need to get back to me castle."  
  
Everyone glanced nervously at each other.  
  
"Um...You can't," said Kurama.  
  
Auree looked confused, "Why not?"  
  
"We...uh... we burned your castle"  
  
"Huh?" Auree's eye twitched.  
  
"We burned down your castle," Kurama repeated.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Auree shouted "YOU BURNED DOWN MY CASTLE!!"  
  
"Um...yeah," Yusuke said  
  
"But...but..." Auree looked dazed and angry, "There must be something left."  
  
"Nope," said Kuwabara, "Nothing but ash."  
  
"I hate you." She said as she sat down on the bed.  
  
"Hey! We saved you!" said Yusuke "Don't you appreciate us for doing that?!"  
  
"I did until I learned you destroyed my house," Auree said shaking with rage, "What's the use of rescuing me if you leave me with out a home. You people need to get your act together."  
  
She buried her head in her hand and started mumbling, but with their sensitive heating, Kurama and Hiei herd every word.  
  
"Before I go into mourning what should I do? I know! I'll dye me hair! But what color...?"  
  
She thought for a moment.  
  
"PINK!" she yelled suddenly "Pink! Pink is a happy color! I'll do it pink!"  
  
Kurama and Hiei's eyes shot wide open. They looked at each other, looked at Auree, and looked back at each other. Pink! Hiei though, looking at Kurama, Why pink! Kurama's hair's kind of pink but it suits him! Pink on her! Hiei shuddered at the thought.  
The others, however, had no clue what she was babbling about.  
  
"Pink!" said Yusuke, raising his eyebrows. "What about pink?'  
  
"I hate pink," muttered Kuwabara.  
  
"Don't diss pink! Pink is good. And besides I'm dying my hair pink," Auree stood up proudly.  
  
"Hey! I'm the only one with absurd hair color around here!" Botan yelled, "Well..." she looked around at Hiei's spiky dark hair, Kurama's vivid red hair, Yusuke's overly hair gelled raven black hair, and Kuwabara's puffy orange hair. "The only girl with the absurd hair color around here!"  
  
Auree rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'm going to go get some hair dye  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Said Botan as she grabbed Auree in a headlock and proceeded to drag her out into the hallway. Suddenly, Botan shrieked, her yell echoing through the place  
  
"SHE BIT ME!! Botan screamed, "THE LITTLE CRETEN BIT ME!!"  
  
"What did you expect," yelled Hiei, "She's a demon."  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow!" yelled Auree from the hallway,  
  
"That's not fair!!"  
  
"You're a demon, you don't fight fair!"  
  
Everyone ran out into the hallway to find Botan dragging Auree along by her hair. Botan had her oar in one hand.  
  
"All right we'll just wash that dye out! We're going to the nearest salon. Shut up!" Botan smacked Auree on the head with her oar. Auree tried to grab Botan, but missed. She started snarling like some mad dog. Everyone raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Definitely a wolf demon," muttered Kurama. Hiei nodded in agreement.  
  
"That's not normal," said Yusuke.  
  
"None of us are normal, Urameshi," said Kuwabara, "That just ain't right."  
  
You could still hear Auree snarling as Botan dragged her out of Koemna's castle.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# Soo tired... computer keeps on moving...if any thing is miss-spelled... sorry I need sleep oh yeah also please review 


	3. The Rubber Ducky Army

Yeah more reviews for Duck Thanks to the people that reviewed. A/N: OH yeah someone reviewed and said that I need spaces. I think I have all the spaces that I need and as for the detail yeah it'll get better Duck put more detail in further chapters so if any thing was unclear I apologize and so does Duck  
  
I'm going to let my friend Captain Physco do the disclaimer Captain Physco: If Duck or Argh swashswash bucklebuckle owned YYH I would make them make Yusuke my boyfriend instead of being Keikos, as you can see I don't like Keiko I even had a dream that I was chasing her with a axe bwawhahahahah (in other words none of us own it: cries because she doesn't own it:  
  
Chapter 3: The Rubber Ducky Army  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke were actually at school when the intercom went off.  
  
"Urameshi, Kuwabara, my office now," rang Takenaka's voice through the speaker.  
  
"I hope it's not the cops again," mumbled Yusuke as he walked out of his class.  
  
It wasn't a man in uniform, however, that was waiting for him at the office. It was a girl with long auburn hair in low rider jeans and a very tight, navel baring tank top. She turned around.  
  
"Auree?"  
  
"Hello Yusuke," she said, unenthusiastically.  
  
"You're hair's brown," said Yusuke pointing out the obvious.  
  
"You can thank Botan for that," said Auree, "Where's the big stupid one,"  
  
"All right! Who wanted to see me," Kuwabara walked in. He stared at Auree. "Who's the hot chick," he said not recognizing Auree.  
  
She raised her eyebrows, "Three hints," she said "One, I shoved your head into a wall two times in one day. Two, I wanted to dye my hair pink. And three, I hate you with a passion."  
  
Kuwabara jumped back in alarm, "Eww! It's Auree!"  
  
"Oh, I feel loved," said Auree.  
  
"I came to tell you that you have another mission," said Auree, "And I, unfortunately, have to come along."  
  
"WHAT!!" said Yusuke and Kuwabara in unison.  
  
"NO WAY!!!" said Kuwabara, getting right in Auree's face "I am not having some girl tag along with me on a man's missions."  
  
"First of all," said Auree, "you need a breath mint. Second, I wouldn't be here at all if you hadn't burned down my castle!!!"  
  
"But why do you have to come?" whined Yusuke.  
  
"Keomna is going to find me a house and other stuff I need," Said Auree, "He's the one who had Botan get me new clothes. He wants me to be a spirit...uh...thing like you in return for all of this."  
  
"You! A spirit detective! Ha!" Kuwabara smirked, "The moment you break a nail you'll be running to us for protection,"  
  
"I'm not fighting today," Auree said, "I'm observing you two."  
  
"So you're just along for the ride??" Yusuke looked annoyed.  
  
"I guess. I'm supposed t 'watch and learn'," she snorted. "Come on. We should get going. Kurama and Hiei are waiting.  
  
"So we're trying t get some artifact of Koenma's back from this creep?" Yusuke was getting it, finally.  
  
"Yep," Auree kicked a stone in front of her as they walked towards the center of the deep forest. She was walking behind Kurama and Hiei who were behind Yusuke and Kuwabara. She felt slightly out of place, being the only girl, but the two demons didn't mind her.  
  
"Who is the freak who stole this artifact anyway?" Yusuke asked her.  
  
She sighed, "I don't know Koenma wouldn't tell me."  
  
They walked in silence for a while. Auree was still kicking the stone. Kuwabara was still mad about Auree coming and the 'hot chick' crack he'd pulled. Yusuke was thinking about how hungry he was. As for Hiei and Kurama, who knows what they were thinking!  
  
Suddenly, a loud BOOM! Echoed through the forest. Everyone but Kurama and Hiei jumped.  
  
"What the heck was that!" Kuwabara finally spoke  
  
"I don't know," said Yusuke, "but it came form over there."  
  
He pointed to the left of the trail they were on.  
  
"Well. Come on!" said Auree, plunging into the thicket. The others marveled at how quickly and quietly she moved through the brush. She barely seemed to touch the ground as she jogged along. She stopped suddenly. Kuwabara, who wasn't paying attention, ran right into her and they both fell into the clearing, which Auree had stopped in front of.  
  
"What the heck was that for!!?!" Auree shoved Kuwabara off of her . "It wasn't my fault you decided to stop without telling everyone!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Yeah, just like it isn't my fault you're a freakin'..."  
  
"Uh...guys," came Yusuke's voice.  
  
"WHAT!!" Kuwabara and Auree said in unison, both very annoyed at being interrupted while arguing.  
  
Yusuke pointed at the mass of green in front of them that was made up of an army of demons. They looked human in shape, but were much taller and scaly like snakes. A sea of yellow eyes glared at the group  
  
"Oh crud," Auree's wolf ears and tail reappeared and she was holding her double-ended spear.  
  
"Hold it sister!" Yusuke stepped in front of her, "Let the real fighters handle this."  
  
"Yeah the real fighters."  
  
Auree lowered her spear and rolled her eyes. She walked over to where Kurama and Hiei were standing.  
  
"All right, you...uh...whatever you guys are," said Yusuke, "Where's your leader?"  
  
The demons stared stupidly at him.  
  
"Hey! Answer me will ya!" Yusuke yelled. Me only got more stares.  
  
"Rrrrr," Yusuke was getting mad, "STOP STARRING AT ME!!!"  
  
"They don't understand English, boy," came a voice from within the crowd. The demons shifted to let someone by. Whoever they were, they were getting closer. Yusuke and Kuwabara braced themselves and out stepped...  
  
"Koenma?" Yusuke stared. Indeed, the small person who gad stepped out looked almost exactly like Koenma, but he was wearing green and had eyes like a cat.  
  
"NO!!!" Koenma's look alike yelled, "I am Koenma's evil clone! Not Koenma!!!" He seemed very angry to be mistaken for the ruler.  
  
"Okay! Sorry!" Yusuke had jumped back in alarm at Koenma's evil clone's outburst.  
  
"How did Koenma get an evil clone?" Kuwabara wondered  
  
"That's what happens when you mess with genetics," muttered Auree.  
  
"Will you shut up!!?!" yelled the clone.  
  
"We will if you'll tell us what you're doing on the middle of a forest with an army of demons," said Yusuke.  
  
"Why would you want to know?" the clone said, "It's none of you r business."  
  
"For your information," said Kuwabara; "We're here to get an artifact that you stole. We were sent by Koenma,"  
  
"Artifact?" the clone looked thoughtful for a second. Then, an evil grin spread across his face.  
  
"Oh. The artifact. You mean...," he reached into his pocket and pulled out..."Koenma's rubber ducky!"(Anime fall)  
  
"You stole Koenma's rubber duck?" Yusuke said, wondering why Koenma even had a rubber duck.  
  
"Rubber ducky," said the clone, "not rubber duck."  
  
"Koenma sent us to retrieve his BATH TOY!!!" yelled Auree, "We aren't 'Koenma's LACKIES!!!"  
  
"Yes you are." Said Hiei.  
  
"Hey! I'm not the one on probation!" Auree spat back at him.  
  
"Shut up." Hiei turned away.  
  
"Okay, why in the world would you steal Koenma's rubber duck?" Yusuke felt extremely stupid saying this.  
  
"Rubber ducky!!" the clone corrected him, "It is very precious to him and he'll do anything to get it back. My plan is to blackmail him into giving me his castle using his rubber ducky! I shall then take over the world muahahah!"  
  
"What's the demon army for, then," Kuwabara folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"That's in case Plan A doesn't work," the clone said.  
  
"His plan is so stupid even he doesn't have confidence in it." Kuwabara smirked.  
  
"Silence!" yelled the clone, "Now that you have heard my plans. I will have to have my army kill you all. Good- bye lackies of Koenma."  
  
"We are NOT Koemna's LACKIES," Auree yelled back at him. He wasn't listening though as he yelled "ATTACK!" to his demon army. Thus the fight between Yusuke and Kuwabara and a demon army began. It was pretty sad, thought, for Yusuke and Kuwabara were losing spectacularly. They were getting hit, kicked, and even bitten by the cold-blooded demons.  
  
"So, what are you supposed to do?" Auree asked Kurama and Hiei while watching the pathetic fight, "Just stand here and watch?"  
  
"We save those idiots," said Hiei, pointing at the mass of demons beating on the two teenage boys, "Which we should do pretty soon."  
  
"Oh! Oh! Let me do it! Please!" she smiled eagerly. "I wanna save the idiots!" She jumped up and down like a little girl asking for a toy.  
  
Kurama smiled "I don't see why not."  
  
"Sure," said Hiei, "less work for me."  
  
"Yay!" Auree grabbed her spear and ran at the mass of green.  
  
"Prepare to meet your maker!" she yelled, as she rushed toward an unfortunate demon chewing on Yusuke's hair. She jumped into the air and rammed the demon's head into the ground with her foot. Immediately, all the other demons left Yusuke and Kuwabara and charged at Auree  
  
"Batter up!" she held her spear like a baseball bat and swung furiously at the monsters. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared in astonishment as she broke one demon's jawbone after another. It was over in a matter of minutes. Every monster lay on the ground and Auree had Koenma's evil clone by the scruff of his neck.  
  
"Hand it over." She said, like some big sister trying to get something back that her little brother had stolen.  
  
"No," said the clone stubbornly.  
  
"Hand it over or else!"  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"Ever hear of a demon wedgie?"  
  
"NOOO!" the clone's eyes grew large in fear, "Take it! Take it! Just don't give me the wedgie!"  
  
"Thank-you," said Auree, grabbing the rubber ducky from him.  
  
"Show-off," muttered Yusuke  
  
"You should talk," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Shut up, ugly."  
  
"You beat an entire demon army, arrested and evil mastermind, and saved two spirit detectives in one day! Apparently, you have a lot of potential Miss Auree," Koenma smiled warmly at the girl, who was filing her nails. They were back in Koenma's castle in the spirit world.  
  
"For the last time, we didn't need to be saved!" said Yusuke who was very jealous.  
  
"Yeah! And your evil clone wasn't much of a mastermind, either," said Kuwabara, even more angry at Auree now that she had not only completed his mission, but had done it better than him.  
  
Koenma ignored them, "Now, may I have my rubber ducky back."  
  
"Yeah. Sure," Auree sounded bored as she handed him the bath toy, "As long as you don't call me your lackie."  
  
"Whatever you like." Said Koenma absentmindedly as he stroked his beloved ducky.  
  
"Looks like Koenma's got a new favorite," said Yusuke smugly.  
  
"Who? His rubber duck?" Kuwabara said stupidly.  
  
"No you baka! Auree!" Yusuke hissed at him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Yusuke glared at Auree, who was still filing her nails.  
  
"So," he said loudly, "do you have another mission for Kuwabara and me, Koenma?"  
  
"Nope," said Koenma, "You get the weekend off."  
  
"We get time off?" said Yusuke, astonished.  
  
"Hallelujah!" said Kuwabara, jumping into the air, "Three days of relaxation!"  
  
"Whatever," said Koenma, still petting his bath toy, "Just leave me and rubber ducky alone."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# Ok that's the end of that chapter I know it got a little strange but Duck was in a happy physcotic mood that day. And Duck wants to know what you think of Auree Also don't forget to compliment Duck on how good the fanfiction is, because remember I'm just the co-author. And she also says that you have to at lest read the 4th chapter cause it's the funniest one of all 


	4. Why you shouldn't pick fights with halfd...

Duck: Yea you like me you really like me  
  
(Me) I'm soo sorryy that I haven't updated in a long time. The reason is because my science teacher told us on Monday that we'd have a test on Friday, on some thing that we just stared and on Tuesday he gave us the thing to study, and we have to memorize 22 bones and their scientific names as well so I've had to study. And now I have to memorize the muscles (So during mon-fri don't expect updates one after another cause I usually have homework or am watching one of my shows.)  
  
(This is Duck) Oh yeah about Auree being like prince Mononokee, well one, I have never seen it and. And two, once you read this chapter I think that you'll change your mind ^^ and did Mononokee ever want to dye her hair pink?? ^-^* But thank you for reviewing and pointing out things (Me) And: thanks for noticing that Kuwabara is the main charter. I've noticed that people like to forget Kuwabara in fanfics a lot too. And thanks to everyone else ^-^* I'm going to let Captain phycho do the disclaimer Captain Phycho: I like chicken Me: maybe not Disclaimer: what do you think?  
  
Chapter 4: why you shouldn't pick fights with half-demons  
  
"I didn't know relaxation could be so boring," Yusuke was sitting on the couch reading a comic book that he'd already read 4 times. Everyone was at Kurama's cabin in the demon world. Keiko was sitting with Yusuke reading Seventeen magazines. Hiei and Kurama were leaning against a wall, looking bored. Auree and Kuwabara were, strangly enough, working on a puzzle.  
  
"Would you rather go on another mission?" asked Hiei  
  
"No!" Yusuke looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm just saying I'm bored."  
  
"Yusuke," Keiko didn't look up from her book as she spoke, "No one cares."  
  
"Yeah," said Yusuke, going back to his comic book, "I guess you're right."  
  
"YOU BAKA!!!" yelled Auree from the other side of the room, "THAT PIECE DOESN'T GO THERE! IT''S NOT BLUE!!!"  
  
"IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BLUE!!!" Kuwabara yelled at her, "It can be green too."  
  
"Ahhh," Yusuke sighed, leaning back on the couch, "Entertainment."  
  
"It does to have to be blue, stupid," Auree grabbed the top of the box and shoved it in Kuwabara's face, "See!? Blue and ONLY BLUE!!"  
  
"IT'S GREEN!!" Kuwabara pushed the top of the box away.  
  
"Blue!"  
  
"Green!"  
  
"BLUE!!"  
  
"GREEN!!"  
  
"BLLUUEE!!" SMACK!! Auree had hit Kuwabara on the head with the box, "BLUE," whack! "BLUE!" whack "BLUE!"  
  
"Stop hitting me!" Kuwabara grabbed the top of the box from her and threw it.  
  
"Bring it on!!" Auree stood up to face Kuwabara.  
  
"I ain't fighting you!!" Kuwabara got up to walk away.  
  
"Why? You chicken?" Auree sneered.  
  
'No!"  
  
"Brawkk! Brawkk!" Auree clucked like a chicken and flapped her arms.  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"The truth hurts don't it?" Auree continued to cluck like a chicken.  
  
"CUT IT OUT!!" Kuwabara shoved her. She stumbled and tripped over the chair she had been sitting on. Wham! She fell hard on the floor.  
  
"Ha!" Kuwabara stood triumphant, or so he thought, on his chair, "who's the chicken now?"  
  
Auree stood up, brushed herself off and walked towards Kuwabara. Her ears and tail were appearing again. She grabbed his collar and hoisted him into the air.  
  
"Hey! Put me down!" he struggled violently, but Auree smiled sinisterly and kept hold of him.  
  
"Won't fight me, huh?" she sneered, "maybe you are a little stronger that I though, but not much."  
  
"I could kick your butt any day," Kuwabara stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"I could! Now let go of me you son of a..AUGHH!!" Kuwabara was, once again, flying across the room before he could finish this sentence. FWACK!! He hit the opposite wall and slid down.  
  
"Ouch!" he sat up and glared at Auree, "why do you feel the need to throw me across the room?!!"  
  
"Because you think you're better than me!" Auree shouted at him, "You think you are so tough? You should try wearing a miniskirt and tube top and fighting!"  
  
"I bet I could do it better than you!"  
  
"All right then," Auree grabbed his collar and dragged him out of the room.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing!? Let go!" Kuwabara's voice could be heard through the walls. Silence for a few seconds. Than "AAAAAAUUGGGHHH!!"  
  
Kuwabara came running back into the living room and he was wearing a pink miniskirt.  
  
"Look what she did to me!!"  
  
Yusuke smothered his laughter with his comic book.  
  
"And I'm not done yet!!" Auree ran after Kuwabara holding a white tube top in one hand.  
  
"Noo!" he bolted away from her.  
  
"How do you run in this thing!!" he said as he stumbled because the miniskirt.  
  
"Easy," said Auree, pouncing on his back, "YOU DON'T!" she began forcing the tube top over his head.  
  
"AAAHH!!" Kuwabara blundered about, as the top was covering his eyes, "Get it off! Get if off!"  
  
"What do you mean IT!!" with one final pull, she forced the tube top over his head.  
  
"I think you put it on wrong," Yusuke said as the shirt was pinning Kuwabara's arms to his sides.  
  
Auree stepped back to admire the effect, "Nope. Looks fine to me!!"  
  
"I am not wearing these girly clothes!!!" Kuwabara struggled to his feet and began attempting to take the tube top off.  
  
"That's too bad," said Auree, "You actually look better in them."  
  
"AAAARGH!!" In a fit of temper Kuwabara lashed violently about. RRIIPP!! The tight clothes gave was, leaving Kuwabara standing there in nothing but his boxers.  
  
"AAAIIIEE!" Auree screamed covering her eyes, "My eyes! My virgin eyes! It burns! They are being burned out of their sockets! Scarred! Scarred for life!" She ran out of the room, still shrieking in horror.  
  
"Kuwabara," Yusuke gasped through his fits of laughter, "If Auree's going to kick your butt get some pants on first."  
  
"Shut up Urameshi," Kuwabara glared at him, "You're next!"  
  
"Next for what?" Yusuke smirked, "To kick your butt? If Auree spares you, sure I'll be glad to."  
  
"Why you..."  
  
"Just get dressed before all of our eyes are burned out of their sockets."  
  
Kuwabara creeped into the room in which Auree and Keiko were sleeping in.  
  
"Auureee," he called softly, "Auureee. Come out wherever you are. I have my pants on now." No answer. "Must be somewhere else," Kuwabara looked around. No one in sight... or so he thought.  
  
"Time to raid her suitcase," Kuwabara began pulling stuff out of the bag and spreading it in the floor.  
  
"Shirts...pants...make-up... there's got to be something good in here," he pulled out a small book with a lock, "Jackpot! A diary!"  
  
"Get your hands off that!!" came Aurre's voice.  
  
"Huh?" Kuwabara looked up.  
  
"BONZAI!!!" Auree jumped from the rafter on which she had been standing.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!" Kuwabara jumped up and ran for his life.  
  
The point of Auree's spear sank a couple inches into the floor where Kuwabara had been standing a second ago. Auree wrenched it out and ran after him in hot pursuit.  
  
"Give it back!!!"  
  
"NEVER!!"  
  
They dashed back into the living room, where every one else was. Kuwabara ran as fast as he could, still holding the little book.  
  
"What's the matter?" he yelled over his shoulder, "Too fast for you?"  
  
"I'm not trying to catch you," said Auree, "I'm trying to get a good angle."  
  
"A good angle for what?"  
  
"This!!" Auree hooked the top of Kuwabara's boxers with her spear and jerked up.  
  
"WEDGIEEE!!!" Kuwabara shouted, his voice getting higher by the second. Kurama collapsed onto the floor, both hands clamped tight over his ears. (You know the sensitive hearing from being a fox, just letting you know)  
  
"Make it stop! Make it stop!" shouted Yusuke. After a minute, Hiei nonchalantly walked over to Auree and kicked her spear out of Kuwabara's pants. Kuwabara immediately stopped screaming and lay gasping on the floor.  
  
"Kill him some other way," Hiei walked over to Kurama, "You all right?"  
  
Kurama nodded, wincing, "My ears are ringing though."  
  
"I didn't know Kuwabara's voice went that high," Yusuke took his fingers out of his ears.  
  
"How do you open this thing?" Kuwabara was fiddling with Auree's diary.  
  
"Hey! Do you want an atomic wedgie?" Auree said threateningly.  
  
"That wasn't an atomic wedgie?" Kuwabara stopped trying to open the little book.  
  
"Nope. That was just a normal wedgie," Auree smiled fiendishly, "I could give you an atomic wedige... demon girl style."  
  
Kuwabara threw the book at her, "Take it! I'm too young to die!"  
  
"Thank you," Auree grabbed the book. "Oh and by the way, you open it like this." She pushed a small button on the lock and it popped open. She turned to face Kuwabara.  
  
"You can have it now," Auree threw it, hard at him. Whack! The book hit him on the nose and fell open into his lap. "Huh?" he looked down at the book, "It's...It's...It's written in some foreign language."  
  
"Yup," Auree began to walk away, "Demon." (I think demon's have their own written language)  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
"So?"  
  
"WHAT!!!" Kuwabara stared at her in disbelief, "If you know I couldn't read demon then why did you chase me and give me the wedgie?"  
  
"Because I was bored and wanted to hit you with something," Auree smiled sweetly, "And my diary seemed to be the perfect thing, but you took it, so I had to get it back."  
  
Kuwabara continued to stare in disbelief. Auree began to walk away again.  
  
"Nice Kuwabara," Yusuke smirked, "You make a fool of yourself for no reason at all. Let's face it, she got you good." Kuwabara shook his head and glared at Yusuke.  
  
"Shut up Urameshi! I ain't going to let some sissy girl make a fool of me and get away with it!" with that, he got up, picked up the table on which they had put together the puzzle and lifted it over his head. He was immediately showered with puzzle pieces. Auree heard the clicks of the pieces as they hit the floor. She turned just as Kuwabara ran towards her, with the tabled over his head.  
  
"NO ONE TICKS ME OFF AND GOES FREE!!"  
  
"BAKA!!" Auree shouted at the top of her voice, "Look what you did to the puzzle. We worked 3 hours straight on it and you ruined it!"  
  
Kuwabara stopped in his tracks, and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Idiot!" Auree stormed to the door; "I'm going for a walk!"  
  
"Hey! You can't just leave me to clean all thins up by myself!"  
  
"Oh yes I can!"  
  
Auree opened the door and stepped out.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere!" Kuwabara ran to the doorway.  
  
"Just watch me!"  
  
"You can't-" SLAM! Kuwabara fell backward form the force of the door "Ouch," he pinched his bleeding nose.  
  
"You really ticked her off, Kuwabara," Yusuke said, once again pointing out the obvious.  
  
"What a disgrace," said Hiei, "Beaten by a girl."  
  
"I'm not a disgrace," said Kuwabara, still pinching his nose, "And she didn't beat me!"  
  
"You're right," Yusuke smirked, "She creamed you!"  
  
"Shut up!" Kuwabara stood up, "She's just a girl and I bet she won't be half the spirit detective I am."  
  
"Why? What do you have that she doesn't?" Yusuke asked innocently.  
  
"I.... Um.... Uh," Kuwabara thought hard for a minute.  
  
"Exactly," said Yusuke, "Nothing."  
  
"Well she...she," Kuwabara stammered, "She can't even remember us rescuing her! She's got a terrible memory."  
  
They all stared at him.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Getting a little rusty on your insults aren't you?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't want to insult her," said Kurama softly.  
  
"What? What do you by that?!" Kuwabara glared at him.  
  
Kurama shrugged, "I was just thinking you might be fond of Auree."  
  
"No way!" said Kuwabara, "You aren't that smart, fox boy!"  
  
"He's so stupid, he can't tell when he likes someone." Said Hiei, with a sinister little smile.  
  
"I don't like her!" Kuwabara said desperately, "And wipe that stupid grin off your face, Urameshi!"  
  
Yusuke just kept smiling slyly at Kuwabara.  
  
"I DON'T LIKE AUREE!!" Kuwabara yelled, "I DON'T! I DON'T! I DON'T!"  
  
"Whatever," Yusuke went back to his comic book. Hiei shrugged and went back t staring off into space.  
  
"Humph," Kuwabara knelt down to pick up the puzzle pieces. "I'll get her back," he mumbled, "and I don't like her."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ :*Sigh* there finally done sorry I didn't get done sooner I'll try to get the next one up by at lest Friday. If any misspellings go ahead and tell me. And please give duck a compliment she did write this all you know and tell her what you think of Auree. THANKS FOR READING ^^ 


	5. My Tree

Love Love Love! Full o' Love (That has been stuck in my head) THANK- YOU FOR REVIEWING!! Sorry for not updating sooner I was waiting for at least one person to review.. WHICH SOMEONE DID AND I THANK THEM AND ANY ONE ELSE THAT REVIEWED AFTER THEM!! Duck: *running around in circles* WWWWWEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! I GOT REVIEWS!! I GOT REVIEWS!!!!!! *Continues to run in circles* Disclaimer: Now if I don't own the characters in the show how can I own the show?????? (A.N) About this chapter... if Kurama or Hiei seem OOC well that's how there supposed to be like just to let you know so you don't review and complain that they were being weird. (This is the part that Duck made up that made her and me start to start this Fanuc... so it's going to be weird, cause we weren't thinking all that much and very hyper)  
  
Chapter 5: My Tree!  
  
"There! I'm done!" Kuwabara put the puzzle box away in a cupboard.  
  
"Good!" said Yusuke from the couch, "Now you can go find your sweetheart."  
  
"Auree is NOT my sweetheart!"  
  
Yusuke snickered. He was having fun.  
  
You'll have to go find get anyway," said Keiko, "It's getting close to lunch time,"  
  
"Fine," Kuwabara opened the door, shoved his hands into his pockets and walked out. He had only walked a few paces out when Auree came walking up the trail  
  
"It's time for-," Kuwabara began.  
  
"I'm not talking to you," Auree cut him off. She walked right past him.  
  
"Hey! I'm trying to tell you something!" Kuwabara turned and ran to cut her off, "Aren't you going to listen?"  
  
"Nope," Auree walked past him.  
  
Kuwabara picked up a log next to the trail; "Maybe you need to have some sense knocked into you!" He hoisted it over his head.  
  
"By the way," he said, "you're so ugly, It's a wonder I haven't died form looking at you yet."  
  
"You want to fight!" Auree tuned and glared at him "I'll give you a fight."  
  
She walked to the side of the trail and stopped in front of a large tree with red leaves. She wrapped her arms around it and it and pulled it up out of the ground. She hoisted it onto her shoulders and turned to Kuwabara.  
  
"You can throw you're little log at me, but it's going to pale in comparison to this!"  
  
At that moment Kurama appeared on the porch of the cabin. He caught one glance of the tree she was holding and went berserk.  
  
"YOU PUT THAT TREE DOWN RIGHT NOW!!" he yelled as he leaned over the porch railing. He looked extremely angry.  
  
"What?" Auree was astonished at Kurama's outburst, "Put it down?"  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT!" his eyes were starting to glow, "RIGHT BACK WHERE YOU FOUND IT!!!"  
  
"But.... Why?"  
  
"That is a cross between a demon tree and an elm tree. It took me several weeks to find a tree that would fuse to a demon tree!" Kurama said, "and I had to grow it too!"  
  
"Okay! Okay!" Auree put the tree back and kicked some dirt on the roots. At this point, Hiei came out onto the porch too.  
  
"What's she doing to my tree?" he asked.  
  
"Wait a sec," Auree stopped kicking dirt, "It's Hiei's tree?"  
  
"I gave it to him for a birthday present," said Kurama a bit calmer now that the demon elm tree was back in the ground.  
  
"Fine!" Auree walked to the tree next to Hiei's, "I'll just use this one!" She was about to pull it up when Yusuke came running out.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled, "That's my tree! I planted it when I was two and I don't have special growing powers!"  
  
Auree started at Yusuke like he was crazy.  
  
"In other words, DON'T TOUCH THE TREE," Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Auree threw her hands up in frustration, "Fine! You bunch of tree huggers!"  
  
"Hey! I'm not a tree hugger!" Yusuke called, "where do you think you're going."  
  
"To get my tree!" Auree stomped off into the woods.  
  
"What?" Yusuke looked at Kurama and Hiei. They both shrugged. Kuwabara put down his log .  
"Ha!" he laughed, "She can't beat me if she has nothing to beat me with." A loud RRRIIPP!! Echoed through the forest followed by a THUD!!  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure," said Kurama. Trees in the distance were being pushed aside to form a path for something big. As it got closer, you could hear the snaps of smaller trees breaking in half from the force. It got closer...and closer...and closer...until finally the trees parted in front of them.  
  
Kuwabara let out a small "meep"  
  
Auree was standing there with a maniacal gleam in her eye and a 50- foot pine tree on her shoulders.  
  
"THIS," Auree shouted at Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei, "IS MY TREE!! MINE!! NO ONE CAN TOUCH THIS TREE! Kuwabara's the only exception."  
  
"Why and I the only exception?" Kuwabara was backing away from Auree and HER tree.  
  
Auree smiled, still looking slightly insane, "Catch." She bent her knees and heaved the monstrous mass of pine over her head and into the air, right over Kuwabara.  
  
"Augh!" Kuwabara put up his hands in a vain attempt to catch the tree. It hit his palms full force and pushed him down an inch or two into the soft ground. His muscles bulged under the strain, but he had managed to stay standing.  
  
"Ha!" he straightened up, "I caught it! Take that you-"  
  
He paused, "Wait a sec. there's something crawling on me!"  
  
He looked at his arms and saw tiny red insects crawling on them, "AHH! FIRE ANTS!!" LOTS OF BITES! LOTS OF LITTLE BITES! LOTS OF PAINFUL LITTLE BITES!!"  
  
Kuwabara began hopping on one leg, then the other, still with the tree over his head. The group on the porch had moved down to ground level to get a better view. By this time Yusuke had been in a hammock, until he fell off of it in his hysterical fits of laughter. Hiei had jumped up into his tree and was kneeling on a branch. Kurama leaned on its trunk as he looked up at him.  
  
"A little possessive of your tree, Hiei?" he asked with a small smile.  
  
"My tee," Hiei muttered. Kurama stared up at him in astonishment. He wasn't surprised that Hiei was possessive of his tree. He loved that tree. He was surprised at the fact that Hiei had hissed after claiming his tree. In all the years Kurama had know the little fire demon he had never heard him hiss. He shrugged it off Kuwabara do his strange jig. By this time, his palms were getting sweaty and the tree was heavy.  
  
Finally, it slipped out of his grasps and fell on his foot, "YYYOOOWW!!" He began hopping on just one foot, "I THINK I BROKE MY FOOT!!"  
  
"Good," Auree muttered.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He continued hopping. Yusuke was still laughing uncontrollably. Auree had a small smile on her face.  
  
"AAAAUGGHH!!" Kuwabara screamed suddenly.  
  
"What now?" Auree raised an eyebrow.  
  
"THERE'S A SQUIRREL RUNNING UP MY LEG!!"  
  
"Can't...*gasp*...breath," Yusuke wheezed, "sides...*gasp*...hurt." He continued to roll on the ground in hysterics. Kuwabara meanwhile was shaking his right leg in an attempt to get the squirrel out of his pants.  
  
"Get him out! Get him out!"  
  
"I ain't helping you," said Auree  
  
"He's headed North" Kuwabara shook his leg even more vigorously. In a final attempt, he ripped off his right pant leg and shook it with all his might. Auree's grin broadened at this absurd sight. Kuwabara suddenly stopped shaking the pant leg and stared at it in horror.  
  
"What?" Auree stopped smiling.  
  
"He's not in there," Kuwabara said in a choked high-pitched voice. RRRIIPPP!! H e ripped off his left pant lag and looked at it.  
  
"He's not in there either," his voice now fading to a whimper. There was an awkward silence where the only sound that could be heard was Yusuke gasping. Auree put a hand to her forehead and stared at the ground. Hiei and Kurama started anywhere, but at Kuwabara, and Yusuke still lay panting on the ground.  
  
"Excuse me!" Kuwabara said quickly and bolted off into the forest faster than Hiei (Which is pretty dang fast!).  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ So sorry it took me forever to update, this computer has been a pain in the butt and extremely slow I hope that the next one won't take me as long...Review please and I don't mind flames as long as you review I'm happy 


	6. The Deadly Game of Truth or Dare

YEAH WE GOT REVIEWS!!!!!!!! IT'S A MERICAL!! Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but I just haven't felt like typing and I've been tired so I will make sure to get the next chapters up a little quicker. But I don't think the rest will take as long to update seeing how this is the longest chapter in this notebook.  
  
Disclaimer: do you think I own it?  
  
(A.N: Sorry 'bout the last chapters starting with the end of chapter 4. For some reason it didn't want to put in the returns and tabs that it showed on my word document, but I have gone through and fixed it all so it is now easier to read. Again I'm sorry)  
  
Chapter 6: The Deadly Game of Truth or Dare  
  
"I'm bored again," said Yusuke. They were all back in the cabin waiting for Kuwabara t come back from the forest.  
  
"Well what do you suggest we do," Auree was leaning against a wall. Yusuke was just about to answer when the door flew open and in stepped Kuwabara.  
  
He sighed in relief, "That's much better."  
  
Yusuke grinned, "Get the squirrel out of what's left of your pants?"  
  
"For your information I did," Kuwabara glared at him, "With no thanks to you or Auree!" Auree smiled at this comment.  
  
"Good," said Yusuke, "Than you can help us think of something to do."  
  
"I'm getting a new pair of pants on!" Kuwabara stormed away to his bedroom.  
  
"My tree has done well," Auree said proudly, "The truth is, I didn't know there was a squirrel in it."  
  
"That's it!" Yusuke jumped up,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Truth or Dare!" Yusuke said excitedly, "We'll play Truth or Dare!"  
  
"Truth or Dare?" Auree said slowly.  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't heard of Truth or Dare!" Yusuke said. Auree shook her head.  
  
"It's a game! When it's your turn you pick truth or you pick dare. If you pick truth, you have to answer any question I ask you truthfully. If you pick dare, you have to do a dare! It's fun!"  
  
Auree thought for a moment "I guess I'll play."  
  
"You'll play what?" Kuwabara walked in, in a new pair of pants.  
  
"Truth or Dare," said Yusuke "Do you want to play?"  
  
"Sure," Kuwabara sat down on the couch.  
  
"How about you guys?" Yusuke asked Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"I will not degrade myself to playing such a childish games," said Hiei.  
  
"What he said, except less harsh," said Kurama, who was reading a book.  
  
Yusuke shrugged, "Your loss." He turned to Auree.  
  
"You're first," he said, "Truth or Dare."  
  
"Dare," she said defiantly.  
  
Yusuke smiled sinisterly, "My favorite. All right, let me think." He closed he eyes for a few seconds.  
  
"Got it!" he jumped to his feet, "I dare you to go swimming in the lake out back."  
  
"That's not so bad."  
  
"With no swimming suit!"  
  
"WHAT!" Auree looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"That's right." Said Yusuke, "I dare you to go skinny dipping in the lake." Kuwabara burst out laughing.  
  
"That's a good one Urameshi!"  
  
"Shut up!" Auree yelled at him, "I am not gong skinny dipping!"  
  
"Oh yes you are," said Yusuke. "It's the rules of the game. You have no choice."  
  
"NO WAY!" Auree said stubbornly, "I'm not doing it. Never! And you aren't talking me into it!"  
  
"I can't believe he talked me into this," Auree was standing on the dock on the lake with nothing but a towel on.  
  
"Go on!" yelled Yusuke from the shore, "Jump in!"  
  
"Fine!" she yelled back at him, "But you and Kuwabara have to close your eyes."  
  
"That wasn't part of the dare." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Maybe not." Said Auree, "but it's common courtesy. Plus I won't do it unless if you close your eyes."  
  
"Fine," Yusuke elbowed Kuwabara and covered his eyes. Kuwabara did the same. Auree turned and was just about to take off the towel when she looked over her shoulder.  
  
"KUWABARA!" she yelled. "YOU'RE PEEKING!"  
  
"I AM NOT!" Kuwabara recovered his eyes.  
  
"You were too!" said Yusuke, "That's sick! You pervert!"  
  
"I wasn't peeking!"  
  
"Were too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
SPLOOSH! They both turned. Auree had taken advantage of their arguing and had cast off the towel and jumped in while they weren't looking. Her head reappeared at the surface.  
  
"DO YOU REALIZE HOW COLD THIS IS!!!" she said shivering, "HOW LONG DO I HAVE T STAY IN HERE?"  
  
"Oh, an hour or two," said Yusuke.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!" Auree yelled at him.  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"JUST WAIT UNTIL IT'S YOUR TURN YUSUKE URAMESHI! YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY!"  
  
"About that." Yusuke looked at Kuwabara and they both smiled, "After consulting with Kuwabara, we both agree that this game of Truth or Dare is officially over."  
  
"Over?" she said, "but it just started!"  
  
"Oh well," said Kuwabara, "So we'll be leaving."  
  
"NOW YOU'RE BOTH GONNA GET IT!!!" Auree started swimming towards the dock where her towel and clothes were.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Kuwabara grabbed the pile of clothes. Yusuke snatched her towel, rolled it into a ball and flung it out into the middle of the lake.  
  
"Give me back my clothes!" Auree had reached the dock.  
  
"I don't think so," Kuwabara backed away, "These need to be put some where safe, like on the roof of the cabin!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Wanna bet," Kuwabara grinned. Auree remained silent.  
  
"Didn't think so. Come on Urameshi. Our work here is done."  
  
"You're just going to leave me!?!"  
  
"Yup," the two boys turned and began to walk away, Auree roared.  
  
"THAT'S IT!! I'M COMING AFTER YOU, CLOTHES OR NO CLOTHES!" she put her hands on the dock and was about to hoist herself up, when Yusuke and Kuwabara turned and looked right at her. Auree froze and there was silence for a few moments. She blushed.  
  
"NOT FAIR!!!"  
  
"And you think we care?" Yusuke asked innocently. Auree clenched her teeth. She turned towards the middle of the lake.  
  
"Hey!" she looked across the lake, "Where's my towel?!"  
  
"Probably on the bottom of the lake by now," Yusuke smiled again, "I rolled a rock into it."  
  
"Curse you," Auree muttered and disappeared beneath the water's surface.  
  
"Let's go." Kuwabara ran back to the cabin with Auree's clothes and Yusuke followed.  
  
"Auree's clothes on the roof now?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara when he came back in, carrying a ladder.  
  
"Yup," Kuwabara gave him the thumbs up sign. Hiei rolled his eyes. They had told him and Kurama about their little prank. Kurama had thought it unfair that they had taken advantage of Auree's gender. Hiei, however, knew that Auree was probably going to get the last laugh. Keiko wasn't very happy about what the boys had done either. She and Auree had become friends in the last couple of days and probably got along best among the group.  
  
She muttered "Jerks." And went back to her magazine.  
  
"She's been out there a while," Yusuke walked over to the window, "and we haven't seen her for the last five minutes."  
  
"Maybe she drowned," said Kuwabara hopefully.  
  
"I doubt it," Yusuke glanced out the window again, "but she couldn't have gotten her towel. That lake is 30 feet deep. It's impossible to reach the bottom without scuba gear or something."  
  
"Oh well," Kuwabara laid back on the couch, "As long as she can't get her clothes, she probably won't come in here."  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right," Yusuke leaned back also. Minutes passed. Still no sign of Auree.  
  
"Are you sure she didn't drown?" Kuwabara said looking out the window for the seventh time.  
  
"No," Yusuke looking nervous, "Maybe she-"  
  
THUMP! It sounded as though someone had jumped onto the root. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked up. The sound faded to utter silence.  
  
"You don't think...Auree?" Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other.  
  
"Nah!" They laughed. A small smile appeared on Hiei's face. How easily they forget he thought to himself, that she is part demon. Kurama chuckled softly behind his book.  
  
"What's so funny!" Yusuke looked at Kurama suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing," Kurama went back to reading his book. CRREEEAK. The front door opened slowly. They stared at it for a minute. Yusuke laughed shakily.  
  
"Probably just the wind."  
  
"Yeah," Kuwabara laughed too.  
  
"But the wind isn't blowing," Keiko pointed out. Silence for a few moments.  
  
Yusuke pushed Kuwabara towards the door; "You check it out."  
  
"Now way!" Kuwabara backed away; "You check it out!"  
  
"Why don't you both check it out," suggested Kurama.  
  
They creeped outside slowly. Dead silence.  
  
"Auree," Yusuke called timidly, "is that you? Who's out there?" They walked along the porch, eyes peeled for danger.  
  
"Auree!" Kuwabara said a little bolder, "Helloo! Who's there?" More silence.  
  
"Hmm," Kuwabara turned to Yusuke. He didn't see the dark figure jump off the roof and land catlike behind him.  
  
"Where could she be," he asked Yusuke, but Yusuke was staring in terror at something over his shoulder.  
  
"What? I asked you a question!" Suddenly, someone behind him whispered coldly "Look behind you."  
  
FWACK!!  
  
"YOOWW!" Kuwabara jumped about a foot in the air. He whirled around holding his backside.  
  
"Whiplash!" he whimpered.  
  
"Yup," Auree was standing there, fully dressed with a wet towel in one hand. She looked extremely angry.  
  
Yusuke looked at Kuwabara's backside. His eyes widened.  
  
"Kuwabara," he slowly said, "She's mad."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"There's a rip in you pants where she hit you."  
  
Kuwabara whimpered again, "I won't be able to sit down for weeks."  
  
Auree started twisting the towel up again, "Let's make it months!"  
  
"Augh!" Kuwabara bolted back into the cabin. Yusuke tried to follow but Auree blocked his path.  
  
"I'll take care of him later. Now it's your turn!"  
  
"No!" Yusuke got down on his knees, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I truly am! I'll never play another prank on you again! Just spare me! Please!"  
  
Auree raised her eyebrows, "Are you really sorry?"  
  
"Yes! Yes!" Yusuke was almost crying.  
  
"Hmm," Auree looked at him thoughtfully, "I'll make it quick."  
  
Kuwabara was hiding in the attic behind a large box when he heard a resounding FWACK! Followed by a "YOWW!" that echoed throughout the house.  
  
"You were a good man, Urameshi. I salute you." He said softly. He heard the door open on the other side of the room. He couldn't hear footsteps but Auree's voice echoed in the large room.  
  
"Oh Kuwabara," she said softly, "I know you're in here. My ears are very sensitive."  
  
Dang! He thought She's still in her half-demon form!  
  
"I can hear you breathing."  
  
Kuwabara gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth  
  
"You just gasped," the voice was getting louder as she moved closer and closer to his hiding spot. Kuwabara cowered back in his corner.  
  
"You're scared aren't you?" he could hear her twisting her towel. "You're huddled in a corner somewhere whimpering like a wounded dog. I'm going to find you. You're a rat in a trap." Her voice faded away. He sat there petrified in fear.  
I can see my life passing before my eyes he thought to himself, and it seems to be very pointless at the moment.  
  
Suddenly there was a cold whisper is his ear that made the hairs on the back of his neck stick up, "Kuwabara, I found you."  
  
"AAAAUGH!!" He jumped up and ran to the door with Auree in got pursuit. Down the stairs they ran and through the living room.  
  
"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME!!" Kuwabara skidded around the corner into the kitchen. Auree was just about to do the same when..  
  
BONG!...She ran into a frying pan. Her body relaxed and her eyes went misty as she fell backwards to the floor, somewhat unconscious.  
  
"HA!!" Kuwabara stepped out of the kitchen holding the still ringing pan, "Take that!"  
  
"Kuwabara," Keiko had come around the corner, "You just hit a girl. Isn't that against your code?"  
  
Kuwabara looked at her, looked at the frying pan, and looked at Auree on the ground.  
  
"NOOO!" he dropped the pan, "I didn't hit her! The frying pan did it!"  
  
Kurama and Hiei appeared,  
  
"But you were the one swinging the frying pan so you are responsible,"Kurama pointed out.  
  
"NOOO!" Kuwabara fell to his knees, "Sacred code, I have failed you!!"  
  
"Well," came a voice from the floor, "It didn't really hurt me. It just made me dizzy for a minute or two so maybe it isn't your fault."  
  
"Yeah," Kuwabara got to his feet, "That makes sense...AUREE!!"  
  
"You're dead meat if I have a black eye later."  
  
"You mean he's not dead meat now?" Keiko looked startled.  
  
"No," Auree grabbed his leg; "He's just going to be dead meat now!"  
  
"Aaaugh!" Kuwabara took off, dragging Auree behind him. She howled in pain.  
  
"Rug burns! Stop running you baka!!"  
  
At that moment, a strange sound filled the air, almost like a soft drum beat, long and low. Auree and Kuwabara glowed momentarily. Then, in the blink on an eye, ever thing was back to normal.  
  
"What was that?" Keiko looked at Kurama and Hiei. They both shrugged.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
Kuwabara had stopped running and Auree got to her feet. They took one look at each other and screamed.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# so sorry that took so long, but to make up for it the next one will be up soon maybe even tonight 


	7. The Big Switcheroo

Ok, ok so I lied, I didn't update the same night as the last, I'm sorry my bad it was late I was tired and I didn't want to type and I've been packed with doing things. I had to go to Duck's birthday party (every one wish Duck a happy birthday 'cause she is now a teenage *cheers*) And I've been swamped with homework....so yeah you cant blame me.  
  
Disclaimer: OK if I owned YYH I wouldn't have to keep hiding the note book which contains the story from all the boys who want to read it. (In other words I don't own it)  
  
Oh and for some of you this chapter might be a little confusing so if you have any questions feel free to ask.  
  
Chapter 7: The Big Switcheroo  
  
"Who died!" Yusuke suddenly appeared, carrying a hammer.  
  
Kuwabara opened his mouth, but Auree's voice came out "He stole my body!"  
  
Keiko stared, "Kuwabara, what are you doing with Auree's voice?"  
  
"I'm not Kuwabara! I'm Auree in Kuwabara's body!"  
  
"And why are you in my body?" Auree demanded in Kuwabara's voice.  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Kurama looked at the two distressed teens, then at Yusuke who was still holding the hammer. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Yusuke," he said softly, "have you been playing with they stuff in my basement again?"  
  
Yusuke looked at the hammer he was holding, than at Kurama.  
  
"It I say yes, what will you do?"  
  
Kurama smiled, "I'll see to it that all of my demon friends will make your life torment."  
  
"YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!!" he disappeared from sight. Kurama sighed.  
  
"He was probably messing with the body switching machine again."  
  
"You mean," said Kuwabara's voice in Auree "we just switched bodies?"  
  
"That seems to be it." Kurama said.  
  
"Please tell me it's reversible!' Auree begged from in Kuwabara, "I don't want to be this ugly for the rest of my life!"  
  
"Who are you calling ugly!?"  
  
"I believe it is reversible," said Kurama, "For we did fix Botan and Yusuke last time."  
  
"You mean Yusuke's done this before?" Keiko was still a little confused  
  
"Oh yes," Kurama smiled, "I think he thoroughly enjoyed being is Botan's body for a while."  
  
"Enough about Yusuke!" came Auree's voice, "Just fix us!"  
  
"It might take a while," Kurama turned and began to walk away, "So make yourselves comfortable."  
  
"Comfortable!" Auree's voice sounded exasperated; "I'm in Kuwabara's body and he wants me to feel comfortable?!!"  
  
"This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me!" Kuwabara in Auree's body looked down at himself. A little grin appeared on his face.  
  
"Or not."  
  
"Don't you even think about it!"  
  
"Why?" Auree body put its hands on its hips, "It's my body now."  
  
"Don't touch me!"  
  
"Touch," Kuwabara poked Auree's nose, "Touch. Touch."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kuwabara's body put its hand on its hips.  
  
"Don't put my hands on my hips!"  
  
"Why not?" Auree's voice said stubbornly.  
  
"It's...It's," Kuwabara's voice stuttered, "It's not...not manly.  
  
"Well I'm not masculine," Auree retorted still with Kuwabara's hands on his hips, "I'm feminine so I think feminine thoughts."  
  
Auree's face started at her stupidly "Too many long words," came Kuwabara's voice, "English please."  
  
"I'm a girl!" Auree's voice shouted at him, "I don't think like you! Duh!"  
  
"So!" Kuwabara's voice said from Auree, "That's still no reason not to act like a guy!"  
  
"Maybe I don't want to act like a guy!"  
  
"You're in my body so you have to obey my rules!"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kuwabara clenched Auree's fists, "Well you...you...."  
  
"I'm waiting, "Auree spread a smile across Kuwabara's face. "Or will I make up an insult for you?"  
  
"You can just kiss this!" Auree's body turned around and slapped the seat of its pants.  
  
"Don't make me do that!"  
  
"Oh sorry," Kuwabara's voice didn't sound sorry, "I'll just go do it somewhere else." He bolted out of the room.  
  
"Get back here!" she followed.  
  
"URAMESHI!!URAMESHI!!" Kuwabara flew into the living room where Yusuke was hiding from Kurama. He skidded to a halt and grabbed the bottom of Auree's tank top.  
  
"You want to see Auree's-"  
  
"NOOO!" Auree came running after him in Kuwabara's body, "You sick- minded freak!" She grabbed his now long brow hair and pulled with all her might.  
  
"YYOOOWW!" he bent backwards, a feat he never could have accomplished in his own body, and tried to throw a punch at Auree. She dodged, but fell to the floor in the process, dragging Kuwabara with her. She got up, rubbing her head.  
  
"Where's my spear when I need it?"  
  
"You mean this?" the spear vaporizes in Kuwabara's hands.  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
"REVENGE!!" Kuwabara charged and Auree bolted, "AIEE!!" as Yusuke watched Kuwabara in Auree's body chasing Auree in Kuwabara's body he muttered to himself "this scene looks vaguely familiar."  
  
"I fixed it," yelled Kurama from the basement.  
  
"Switch us! Switch us!" Auree screamed in terror. The weird sound was back and Auree and Kuwabara were glowing again. Them, it stopped and they both stopped running.  
  
"Well...?" said Yusuke; "Did it work?"  
  
"I have my body back!" Auree wrapped her arms around herself and smiled.  
  
:"Dang!" muttered Kuwabara, "I was having fun."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Wow that took me a long time to update and again I am so sorry for the delay. But I have one thing to ask of you: please, please, review, please, I don't care what you put if you have questions I'll try to answer them, comment about if! I'll even take flames (I may not like them but I will take them) so that purple looking button at the bottom click on it and type a review  
  
(I wont be able to update for the rest of the weekend, Duck needs to give me the other notebook that holds the rest of the story and half of a chapter, but I will make sure to type it fast and update A.S.A.P) 


	8. A Romantic Luncheon or not

OH MAN!!! I am sooo sorry I didn't update sooner but I had homework and a b- day party to go to and more homework and I had to watch the last episode of Angle and homework. But I'm sorry and I swear that the next update won't take as long.(I hope)  
  
Disclaimer: ok, Duck and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho (and just to be on the safe side we don't know McDonalds or Burger King, or KFC it'll all make sense later) And once again SORRY  
  
Chapter 8 A Romantic Luncheon (or not)  
  
"I've never really cooked before," Auree admitted as she pulled on an apron.  
  
"It's easy," said Keiko tying it for her, "It just takes practice," They had gotten so sick of the complaints for food, that they had decided to make lunch themselves.  
  
"We'll just make some sandwiches, cut up some apples and give it to the guys," said Keiko opening up the cupboards, "Now where's some bread."  
  
"Here's some," Auree pulled a loaf of bread off of the top shelf. A cloud of dust came down with it.  
  
"BLAGH!" Auree coughed and fanned at the cloud surrounding her, "How long has it been since Kurama dusted?"  
She dropped the bread on the counter and opened the bag. She reached in and pulled out what seemed to be a chunk of moss.  
  
"Eww!" she dropped it in the garbage, "What's the expiration date on this?"  
  
Keiko looked at the package, "It says July 10..."  
  
"But that's not for two months!"  
  
"Five years ago."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Keiko picked up the loaf and tossed it in the garbage.  
  
"Maybe there's something else," Auree opened the fridge and began pulling out food.  
  
"The cheese is moldy, the milk is sour, and the meat is looking like an overgrown dandelion," she threw a chunk of ham covered in a little white fuzzy things in the garbage.  
  
"Is there anything that's edible in here?" Keiko opened cupboards full of more stale food and began clearing them out.  
  
"I guess we'll have to look and see."  
  
"They've been in there for a while," said Yusuke, "You think they poisoned out food?"  
  
He knocked on the kitchen door, "Anyone in there?"  
  
"Yes...um...everything is fine," came Keiko's voice from to other side.  
  
"Keiko," came Auree's voice, "I think there's something living in this container. It growled at me."  
  
"Better not open it. Just throw it away."  
  
Yusuke stood there, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"NO!" Yusuke jumped.  
  
"That's all of it!" Yusuke heard Auree say, "There's no food left."  
  
"KURAMA!!" Keiko threw open the door, sending Yusuke flying, "How long has it been since you went food shopping!"  
  
"I've been in the human world for the last decade," he peeked around the corner, "I haven't been here for a while."  
  
"Well, I guess we'll have to eat out somewhere because none of the food in here is edible," Auree said as she dragged four garbage full of old food outside.  
  
"All right!" Kuwabara said eagerly, "I say we go to McDonald's."  
  
"Idiot," said Hiei, "We're in the demon world. We don't have McDonald's."  
  
"Burger King?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Kentucky Fried Chicken?'  
  
"Nope."  
  
"How can you people live like this?!!" Kuwabara stared at him like he was crazy, "Where can we eat?"  
  
"We could go to a demon bar," suggested Auree.  
  
"We could," said Kurama, "but it could be life-mmph!" Kurama was going to say "threatening," but Hiei had put a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Well then, let's go," Hiei said looking at Kurama as though daring him to say otherwise. Kurama raised his eyebrows, but remained silent.  
  
"All right! I'm starved," Kuwabara opened the door and walked out briskly. The others followed.  
  
"If anyone asks, I don't know you," Auree glared at Yusuke and Kuwabara, "We might actually see someone I know."  
  
There were many grimy, dark clubs in the demon world, but they seemed to have chosen the grimiest darkest one of them all. It seemed to be made of cement with peeling green paint. There was so much graffiti on the building, you couldn't read the sign above the doorway. Auree, however, seemed to know it well. She turned away from them and strode right in.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this." Yusuke followed her cautiously. The pub was dimly lit but you could make out the features. There was a dance floor where a few demon couples were dancing and a bar where many rough-looking demon thugs were sitting. There were also a few tables for larger groups that were surrounded by some beat up chairs.  
  
"Sit," Auree said through her teeth and strode up to the bar. They walked over to one of the tables and sat down while Auree talked with the bartender, who was a short squat demon with red hair and eyes to match. He wiped his hands on his apron and smiled, showing pointed yellow teeth. He looked over at their table and cups of ice water appeared.  
  
"Wow! That's good service!" Kuwabara picked up his glass and took a sip.  
  
"I don't trust this place," Yusuke studied his glass, "They could have poisoned the water."  
  
"Shut up and relax," Kuwabara leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Thanks, Shorty," Auree sat down on a stool in front of the bartender.  
  
"No prob." He wiped off the counter in front of her, "Anything for friends of Auree."  
  
"They're not exactly friends," said Auree, "I work with them, but no one needs to know that."  
  
"I see," Shorty glanced at her, "Is that where you've been for a while? Work? I haven't seen you much."  
  
"Yeah," Auree looked at the counter, "Work."  
  
One of the demons got up and walked over. He had spiky blond hair and green eyes. He looked almost human, except he had some kind of huge tattoo across his chest in the shape of a serpent. You could see it glowing softly under his jean jacket. It seemed to almost cut into his skin, but not hurt him.  
  
"Hello, Auree." He said softly in her ear.  
  
Auree turned around, "Get away from me you creep!!" she bolted across the room and hid behind Kurama's chair. He looked over his shoulder at her.  
  
"I thought you didn't know us."  
  
"Change of plans," she peeked around the table, "I'm staying right here until we leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have to stay away from him."  
  
"Him?" said Yusuke watcher cower behind the table, "Who's him?  
  
"Him!" she pointed at the blond demon who was now talking to the bartender, "That evil creep!"  
  
"Oh sure, he's evil creep and I'm evil scum," Kuwabara muttered as he glared at the demon.  
  
"No he's evil creep ex-boyfriend," Auree corrected him.  
  
He stared at her, "You've actually had a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes, I have actually met men who are courteous to me, unlike you!" she said, watching the blond out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"What's his name?" asked Keiko who had been quite up until now.  
  
"Marushon," Auree slowly got to her feet, "But everyone just calls him Shon."  
  
"I say you have bad taste," said Kuwabara.  
  
"What!!"  
  
"This Shon guy, he looks kind of shady to me," he pointed at the demon's chest, "I mean he's got a tattoo!"  
  
"That's not a tattoo," said Auree, "It's a live snake that was forced into his body."  
  
"Ouch," Yusuke winced as he studied the serpent.  
  
Auree shrugged, "All the demon girls love it."  
  
"I still don't like him," Kuwabara persisted, "If I were a girl, I would choose someone bolder, braver, and stronger. Someone like me?"  
  
There was silence for a few seconds. Auree looked as though she was contemplating whether to laugh or sock Kuwabara one.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Excuse me for a second," Auree turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kuwabara stood up.  
  
"You just made me realize I should have been happy with what I had. I could've had you instead," she shuddered, "I'm going to see if he wants to start something up again."  
She turned and strode over to Marushon.  
  
"I don't believe this," Kuwabara sat back down, "She didn't listen to a word I said."  
  
"I think someone's jealous," Yusuke muttered to Keiko.  
  
"I heard that Urameshi!"  
  
"Hey Shon," Auree touched his shoulder. He turned towards her.  
  
"Sorry about that....uh...stunt I pulled. The truth is, I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too Auree," Shon said in his deep calm voice, Auree blushed.  
  
"So...uh...you interested in getting back together?"  
  
"Of course," Shon smiled, "Why not?"  
  
A slow song started playing on the dance floor.  
  
"You wanna dance?" Shon held out his hand.  
  
"Yeah," Auree took it, "I do."  
  
"They're going to dance," said Keiko, watching Shon lead Auree onto the floor, "Looks like she got him back."  
  
"Baka," said Kuwabara, "She's only looking for trouble."  
  
Yusuke glanced at Keiko and smiled looking at Kuwabara. He mouthed the words "he wants her."  
  
Keiko smiled.  
  
Shon whispered something into Auree's wolf eat. It perked up and Auree smiled. He pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Look at that," said Kuwabara, sounding disgusted, "He's already making a move on her! What a jerk."  
  
Hiei just glared straight ahead, unaware of the situation. Kurama had a small smile on his face. Keiko and Yusuke tired not to laugh, but they were certain Kuwabara was jealous.  
  
Shon touched Auree's cheek and ran his fingers through her hair. Auree just smiled and moved closer to him.  
  
"This is sick," Kuwabara got up, "I can't watch this anymore."  
  
"Your hair smells like lavender," said Shon in Auree's ear, "I like it."  
  
"You'd better hope my breath smell good too," she leaned in for the kiss when...  
  
"I'm cutting in."  
  
Auree jerked her head towards the voice. Kuwabara was standing there looking very...um...well very much like him self.  
  
"Excuse me," said Shon coolly, "I'm not finished dancing with her so you'll have to wait."  
  
"Sorry but I don't like you and I think you're a jerk so get lost."  
  
Auree glared at Kuwabara with a look so venomous, I'm surprised he was still alive. He ignored her. Shon turned to Auree  
"You know this goon?"  
  
"No," she said through gritted teeth, "I don't know him."  
  
"Stop lying, Auree. I'm Kuwabara, you work with me." Auree looked ready to kill.  
  
"Well, whether you know her or not you're going to have to stand down," Shon turned towards him, or else."  
  
Kuwabara snorted, "Or else what? I'm not scared of you."  
  
"You should be," Shon's snake glowed even brighter, "because I could send you in a matchbox to the nearest hospital."  
  
"I think you need a good beating, snake boy," Kuwabara squared himself up.  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
"AARGH!!" Kuwabara threw a punch right in Shon's jaw. Shon didn't move or change expression. Kuwabara stood there for a second then withdrew his hand, eyes watering.  
"ow," he massaged his knuckles and smiled.  
  
WACK! BOOM! Kuwabara flew out the swinging doors and landed on the street outside.  
  
"And if you know what's good for you, you won't come back!" came Shon's voice from the bar, Kuwabara say up, and winced. Yusuke and the others came out the doors.  
  
"Wow," said Yusuke looking at where Kuwabara had landed, "You flew a good 15 feet,"  
  
"Looks like you bit off more than you could chew," said Keiko.  
  
"Shut up!" Kuwabara rubbed his jaw.  
  
"You broke you record," said Hiei.  
  
"Record for what?"  
  
"The shortest fight you've picked," Hiei smiled, "That lasted about 2.5 seconds." Kuwabara was about to snap back when....  
  
"KUWABARA!!!"  
  
"Well it's been nice knowing you," said Yusuke. Auree stormed out of the bar looking like an enraged dragon. It wouldn't have been surprising if she'd had smoke coming out her ears. She marched up to Kuwabara, grabbed him by the collar, and got right in his face.  
"HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY PERFECTLY GOOD CHANCE TO GET BACK TOGETHER WITH SHON!!! YOU BAKA!!!" she threw him back onto the ground, "You're so rude, so stupid, so...so... you're such a jerk!"  
  
"I'll take it he broke up with you again." Said Yusuke tentatively.  
  
"Yes," she said still fuming, "He said since I was hanging around with this," she kicked Kuwabara in the shins, "I had lowed myself below his standards."  
  
"He was a jerk anyway," Kuwabara started to say.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Kuwabara cowered back down on the ground.  
  
"Well, I guess we won't be eating there," said Yusuke nodding at the building, "on account of Kuwabara getting his butt kicked."  
  
Kuwabara glared at him, but remained silent.  
  
"So where to?" Keiko asked 


	9. sorry late update

OMG I am so sorry for the delay, it's not my fault my computer won't let me open the document and now I have to retype the chapter. Not to metion that the computer is slow, very very slow. and the only way that I am able to put this up is that I am using my sisters' computer, I would update from here but the chapters are on the other computer and I don't want to put it on a disc 'cause when i tried it caused all of this so i dont want to try .

from- Argh SwashSwash BuckleBuckle


	10. mood swings at burger king

...Opps...sorry I really didn't mean to update this late, but as u know my computer went wacky and I had to retype. BUT the main this that has kept me from updating is that we painted my sisters room (which took about five coats of paint to do) , put wallpaper up and it took her a while to get all of her stuff back into her room and I _still_ had to move a bunch of.. looks at things on floor ..stuff so again sorry 'bout the late update I will try to get the rest done sooner

(A.N.: a random warning; never touch a hot light bulb it hurts (believe me I've had first hand experience)

Disclaimer: sigh I wish I owned YYH but I do not, and no I don't own Burger King either.

Oh and one more thing: thanks' to Amanda A.K.A dying platypus for reviewing and reminding me that I hadn't updated in about a month is I would have realized that I would had tried to shove all of my sisters stuff out of the way.

And thanks' to all else who reviewed

Chapter 9: Mood Swings at Burger King

"Burger King," said Yusuke, "We're the undefeatable spirit detective squad who has never lost a fight...and we go to Burger King for lunch."

"Better than nothing," Keiko set the tray of food down of the table. They were in the human world and at, as Yusuke had pointed out, Burger king. Auree no longer had ears or a tail and seemed to had gotten over the whole Shon incident. Kuwabara and Hiei were both claiming not to be hungry so they just each had something to drink as they watched the others eat in silence. Auree seemed uninterested in her food and was moving her straw up and down in her cup.

"Are you not hungry?" Kurama asked her as he sipped his cappuccino.

"Not really," she continued to move her straw up and down, "What are you drinking? It smells good."

"It's an espresso. You...uh...want a sip?"

"Sure," Auree took a gulp of the coffee and gave it back to Kurama. He watcher her for a second then returned to his drink. Auree stared off into space for about a minute then stared over Kurama's shoulder. There was complete quiet for the next minutes. Then a goofy smile spread across Auree's face.

"Kurama," she said in a giddy voice.

"Yes,"

"Is espresso a type of coffee?"

"Yes, it is."

"That's not good."

Kurama put down his cup and looked at her cautiously.

"Why is that not good,"

"I'm prone to serious mood swings when I drink coffee."

"Mood swings?" said Yusuke slowly.

Kurama gulped.

"And that hut over there is STARING AT ME!?" In the middle of her sentence her expression changed form giddy to fuming mad. They all stared at her.

"STOP STARING AT ME!!" Auree yelled at some random person across the room.

"I'm not staring at you," he said calmly.

"SHUT UP! AND STOP STARING AT ME!" Auree got up on top of the table.

"But I-"

"DEATH TO YOU!" she picked up her hamburger and flung it at the unfortunate person. He ducked.

"Hey! What's the big i...mmph!" Before hi could finish, a box of fries hit him in the mouth.

"DEATH BY FAST FOOD!!!" she picked up another hamburger and was about to throw it when the manager of the restaurant came in.

"Excuse me miss, but you'll have to get off the table and stop throwing food or leave," he said. Auree took one look at him and threw the hamburger at the unfortunate person.

"Auree!" Kuwabara had gotten up," Get off the table!"

"Why?"

"Because you're acting like an idiot!"

Auree jumped off the table and was about to hit Kuwabara when her expression changed again. Her eyes filled up with tears.

"You called me an idiot." She sank down to the floor. "Why do you always pick on me?!" she sobbed into her hands. Kuwabara blinked.

"Man! When she said mood swings, she meant it!" said Yusuke standing by Kuwabara.

"You're all so mean!" Auree weeped.

"Um...Kuwabara. I think you owe Auree an apology," said Kurama uncertainly.

"I...um...I'm sorry," Kuwabara put a hand gingerly on her shoulder.

"NO TOUCHY!" Auree jumped to her feet and slapped Kuwabara's hand.

"OW!" Kuwabara jumped back, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!"

"How do you know!?" Auree yelled at him, "Have you been watching me!?"

"NO!"

"You've bugger me! There's a camera somewhere isn't there?!" Auree started searching her clothes.

"Auree?" said Yusuke, "What are you doing?"

"THE FBI IS AFTER ME!!" She ducked under the table. Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged a look. Auree peeked around a chair's leg.

"Now where are they?" she narrowed her eyes.

The manager cleared his throat, "Miss if I may ask a question?"

"YOU!!" Auree pointed accusingly at him, "YOU TOLD THEM WHERE I WAS! TRAITOR!!"

She was on him in a second. She had her spear in one hand.

"DEATH TO YOU!!"

"No Auree," Kurama grabbed her spear, "No killing people with sharp object."

"Hey!" Auree pouted, "Oh well," She walked over to Yusuke, who was drinking a milkshake.

"Hey Yusuke."

"Yeah?"

"Can I have your milkshake?"

"No."

"Thank you!" She grabbed the cup, leaving Yusuke with a straw in his mouth.

"Hey!"

"HAVE A MILKSHAKE!" She shoved the cup in the mangers face. He passed out from fear and brain freeze. Kuwabara nudged him with his foot.

"He's out cold."

"You're in trouble now Auree!" Yusuke yelled.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!" Auree bolted.

"GET HER!" Yusuke and Kuwabara took off after her.

"I got her!" Yusuke dived for her. WACK!! He fell flat on his face.

"Man! She's fast!"

"Nya-Nya!" Auree stuck out her tongue; "You missed me!":

"I'll get her, Urameshi!" Kuwabara ran after her. By now, everyone in the restaurant was watching them chase the crazed girl. Finally, Kuwabara cornered her.

:"I got you now Auree!"

"NEVER!!" she dove into the closed to her right.

"Huh?" Kuwabara looked around into the closet.

Yusuke was just picking himself up off the floor when he heard a loud CRACK!! Kuwabara stumbled back out of a corner with a mop broken in two over his head.

"Urameshi" he groaned holding his head, "This isn't good."

"What?"

"She found the janitor's closet."

"AIEEE!!" Auree jumper put of the closet holding a broom in each hand. She started twirling them like deadly batons.

"WHO'S GOT THE UPPER HAND NOW, FILTHY TRAITOR'S!!"

"AAAAUGH!!" Yusuke bolted.

"YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!!!" she took off after him. A group of teenage boys watched her run past after poor Yusuke.

"You know," said one of them to his friend, "if that chick didn't get ticked so easily, she'd be kind of cute."

"KIND OF CUTE!!!" Auree turned and glared at them, "KIND OF CUTE!!!"

Suddenly, her expression changed again and she got that giddy smile on her face and cocked her head in a cute way.

"I'm absolutely adorable," she gave them an angelic smile.

"Ha!" Kuwabara reached in and took her brooms away, "I got your weapons!"

"Weapons?" she said innocently, "What weapons?"

"Don't play dumb, Auree."

"AAUGH!" Yusuke ran past, "She's after me!"

"Are we playing tag?" said Auree excitedly, "Oh! Okay! You're it!"

She poked Kuwabara in the nose and ran off giggling.

"Get back here!" he dropped the brooms and ran after her. She ran out of the doors and out into the parking lot. Kuwabara followed. She ran across the blacktop and scrambled up a tree planted next to the road.

"Ha-Ha" she said mockingly, "Can't get me up here!"

"Auree! This isn't a game! Get down here!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Yeah right! You're tricks won't work on me!" Auree stuck out her tongue again.

"Having troubles catching Auree, Kuwabara?" said Kurama who had just waked out of the restaurant with Hiei. Keiko was still inside trying to calm Yusuke down.

"You can't get me! You can't get me!" said Auree in an annoying singsong voice.

"Let me give you a hand," Kurama looked up into the branches of the tree for a minute. Suddenly, a branch shipped out and wrapped itself around Auree's legs.

"Hey!" she whined, "That's not fair!"

Another branch wrapped around her torso, pinning her arms to her sides. She lost her balance and fell off of the tree branch. She was now hanging upside down by her ankles looking Kurama in the face.

"You're upside down," she pointed out.

"No, you're upside down." Said Kurama.

"I am?" she looked up at the sky, "Oh yeah! If I weren't upside down I'd be standing on the ground, not the sky! The sky is such a pretty blue. It reminds me of Botan's hair.

Kurama blinked.

"There's a cloud in the sky." Auree's expression changed again "STUPID CLOUD!! YOU'RE RUINING MY PERFECT SKY!!"

She began swinging back a forth in an attempt to get the sky-ruining cloud, but Kurama's branched held her tightly in place. She stopped suddenly and got a glazed look in her eyes.

"Kurama," she said dreamily, "Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome. I guess." Said Kurama, but Auree had fallen asleep right after saying thank-you.

"Coffee crash," said Kuwabara.

"No more cappuccinos for you." Said Yusuke who had walked out of the restaurant with Keiko a few seconds ago. He was still a little jumpy. Auree was still hanging by her ankles breathing deeply in her sleep. Kurama pulled the girl down from the tree and laid her on the grass

"Auree?" he shook her gently, "Auree? Wake up." She turned over on her side.

"I don't wanna." She mumbled.

"Come on Auree," Kuwabara nudged her with his foot, "Get up!"

"Do you have a death wish?" she said sleepily, "'Cause I can grant it for you!"

"She's back to normal," said Kuwabara. Auree sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Stupid coffee," she muttered, "Always makes me tired."

"Tired?" Kuwabara laughed, "you weren't tired a few minutes ago."

"I wasn't talking to you numbskull!" Auree got up and stretched.

"Well, I guess that's it for lunch," said Yusuke, watching Auree out of the corner of his eye.

Keiko snorted, "we'll be lucky if we're allowed in any Burger King again."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Do you have to do something all the time, Yusuke?" said Auree, "Haven't you ever heard of doing nothing? It's actually quite relaxing."

"Don't you tell me what's relaxing, Broom Ninja." Yusuke scooted away from her.

"We could go swimming," suggested Kuwabara, "It would feel good after chasing Auree around for half and hour."

"Sounds good to me."

"Whatever."

And so it was decided.

DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN dramatic music what will happen next??? What will Auree do this time, or will it be Kuwabara that does something strange? Hmmm the only way to find out is to review and read the next chapter


	11. Chicken and Swimming Trunks

Well I'm back in school and I can almost beat you that I'm going to have a lot of home work but knowing me I will probable type more than when it was summer. Or at least I hope, but who knows. But people please, stay with me and continue to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but Duck does own Auree so no stealing her!

Chapter 10: Chicken and swimming trunks

"Stupid Auree with her stupid brooms." Yusuke muttered angrily as he pulled on his swimming trunks.

"Chasing stupid you around stupid Burger King." Kuwabara smirked," Get over it, okay!"

"Shut up." They were in the men's locker room at a public pool. Kurama and Hiei weren't going to swim, so they were outside already. Auree and Keiko were in the girl's locker room (well duh!) getting dressed.

"Come on!" said Kuwabara; "I want to go dunk Auree!"

"You sure you just don't want to see her in a bikini?"

"You're sick, Urameshi," Kuwabara walked out the door.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

"What took you so long?" said Keiko who was sunbathing on a lawn chair beside the pool.

"Nothing," said Yusuke, eyeing her mischievously, "Say, nice swimsuit."

"Don't you even start with me Yusuke Urameshi!!"

"Where's Auree?" said Kuwabara looking around him.

"She doesn't want to come out of the locker room," said Keiko sitting up still watching Yusuke, "She doesn't like her swimsuit.

"Who cares?!" said Kuwabara impatiently. He walked up to the girl's locker room and banged on the door.

"AUREE!" he yelled," GET OUT HERE! WE DON'T CARE HOW YOU LOOK! YOU'RE GOING TO GET WET ANYWAY!" The door opened and Auree poked out her head.

"All right! Jeez!" she stepped out, "how do I look?"

"You look..." Kuwabara started. Auree was in a hot pink bikini and I mean a real bikini. It tied in the back and everything. Kuwabara didn't mind that. He'd seen girl's in bikinis before, what startled him was he actually thought Auree looked good in it.

_What's wrong with me?! _He thought.

"Well?" said Auree, interrupting his thoughts.

"You look fine," he said, still freaked out by his feeling.

"Good," she walked away towards Keiko. Kuwabara shook his head.

"Must be the heat."

He followed her.

"All right everyone!" said the lifeguard through a megaphone from the side of the pool, "It's time for a game of chicken!"

"Come on, Keiko!" Yusuke jumped into the pool and turned towards her, "'Let's play! It'll be fun!"

"All right," Keiko lowered herself into the poop, "But no putting hands where they aren't supposed to go, okay!"

"I wouldn't do that." Yusuke smiled innocently.

"The like each other, don't they?" Auree muttered to Kuwabara.

"When did you figure that out?"

"Everyone match up!" said the lifeguard, "Get ready!"

"Keiko got on Yusuke's shoulders and held her arms out, ready to fight.

"Get set! GO!"

Yusuke charger Keiko grabbed the arm of a blond girl and pulled her off her partner. She fell with a SPLOOSH! Into the water. They moved on. Auree got into the pool and watched. Kuwabara swam to the deep end away from all the commotion.

Yusuke and Keiko were kicking butt. People were falling left and right. Finally, only they were left standing.

"Come on, Auree!" said Yusuke mockingly, "Can you defeat the champions of chicken?"

"I don't feel like it," said Auree.

"Are you chickening out?!"

"No, I just don't want to."

"Hey everyone! Auree's scared she's going to get beat!"

"Shut up Yusuke!"

"Than fight me and Keiko."

"Fine." Auree looked around and saw Kuwabara down on the deep end.

"Hey Kuwabara! Come here!"

He swam over, "What do you want?"

"Hold your breath."

"Wha-"Auree shoved him down under water and jumped on his shoulders. He surfaced spluttering and coughing.

"What are you doing?!!"

"We're playing chicken," said Auree, "And we're going to beat Yusuke and Keiko."

"But I don't want-"

"I don't care what you want! Now move!" She kicked him in the sides.

"OW! Fine!" he walked towards Yusuke and Keiko.

"Charged!" shouted Yusuke as he ran towards them. The two pairs collided. Auree and Keiko grabbed each other's arms and began trying to pull each other off.

"This isn't personal Keiko," said Auree as the fought, "I just want to show Yusuke I'm not scared."

"I know," Keiko gave her a hard shove, "I don't mind."

"Less talk! More fighting!" yelled Yusuke.

"Shut up!" Auree jabbed him in the eye with her toe.

"OW!" he stumbled backwards.

"Don't fall!" yelled Keiko, flailing her arms to keep her balance. Yusuke swayed farther back.

"Take this!" Auree place one foot on his chest and pushed with all her might.

"AHH!" Yusuke fell back into the water and Keiko fell on top of him.

"HA!" said Auree, "Whose the champion of chicken now?!"

"All right Champion of Chicken. Now that this is all over with can you please GET OFF ME!!!" Kuwabara shifted his shoulders; "You weigh a ton here!"

"Shut up! I need to bask in glory for a minute!"

"Can't you bask off of my shoulders?!"

"No!"

While they were arguing, they didn't see Yusuke swim behind them sneakily and look at Auree's back. There was the string tied in a knot in the middle of her back. All he had to do was grab one end and....

"Yusuke!" Auree clutched at her bikini top as the back string had been undone, "You hentai!" (1)

"What! What did he do!?" Kuwabara looked up.

Auree elbowed him in the head. "Don't you dare!"

"Urameshi! Do that when she's not on top of me!!"

The lifeguard's whistle blew. They all looked up to see a tall man standing there.

"You! Kid!" he pointed to Yusuke, "Get over here!"

Yusuke swam to the side of the pool, "What did I do?"

"You've broken one of the rules mister," the lifeguard pointed at the long list of rules between the girl's and boy's locker rooms, "Rule number twenty-three: No taking off your or anyone else's swimsuit!"

"I didn't take Auree's swimsuit off!"

"Then what did you do?"

"He tried to embarrass me in public by undoing my top!" said Auree accusingly, "Ever hear of de-bikining?"

"Baka," muttered Yusuke.

"I'm afraid I'll have to kick you out of the pool for now," said the lifeguard, "you can get back in in an hour."

"You can't kick me out of the pool!" said Yusuke heatedly, "you can't make me do squat!"

"Oh believe me, I can," said the lifeguard, "Now out of the pool!!"

"No you..." Yusuke said a couple of bad names that I shouldn't write down.

"You just broke Rules number thirteen and two. Always listen to the lifeguard and no cussing. That's it! You are now on pool duty!"

"Pool duty? What the heck is pool duty?"

The lifeguard smiled

"This just isn't my day," said Yusuke as he dragged a water net around the pool. Picking up leaves and other stuff that had to be cleaned out.

"Having fun, Yusuke?" said Keiko from her lawn chair.

"Shut up Keiko," said Yusuke threateningly, "Or else I'll be cleaning you clock instead of this stupid pool!"

Kurama and Hiei were standing in the shade of some planted oak trees in the park next to the pool. They watched as Yusuke walked around and around the pool, dragging his net with him.

"He'll never learn," said Kurama softly with a small smile. Hiei just smirked and stared off into space.

Meanwhile, Auree and Kuwabara were racing each other down twin waterslides. Auree had retied her top and had just beaten Kuwabara. They were now tied for three wins each.

"Tie breaker," said Kuwabara, "But this is the last one."

By now the pool was deserted, thanks to Yusuke's outburst, and the lifeguard was dozing in his chair. They were the only ones left.

"Fine by me," Auree sat down in the water, "On your marks. Get set. Go!"

Kuwabara dived down the slide _I'll get her this_ he thought and pushed himself faster and faster. He was shooting like a rocket down the slide. When he finally fell off the end with a splash into the water, Auree was nowhere in sight.

"HA!" Kuwabara yelled at the other waterslide, "I beat you! Take that!"

He turned away and saw a pair of blue swimming trunks in the water.

He laughed, "Someone lost their trunks!"

He looked at them again and stopped laughing, "Hey! Those look like my swimming trunks."

He looked down at himself and yelled, "They are my swimming trunks!"

He began splashing towards them when Auree splashed out of the waterslide right in front of him. She surfaced and pushed her wet hair out of her eyes.

She looked up at Kuwabara.

"What's wrong?" she said looking up at his face, "You look funny."

_Please don't let her look down _thought Kuwabara desperately as he felt the blush creeping up his neck.

"Um...would you mind closing your eyes for a second, Auree?" he said slowly.

"Why?" she said suspiciously.

"Um...I...Uh...," he could feel his face burning.

"Do you want to be scarred for life again, Auree?!" said Yusuke, laughing his head off at the side of the pool.

"NOT AGAIN!!" Auree put her hands over her eyes quickly, "Man! Why can't you keep your pants on?!"

"It's not my fault this time!" Kuwabara plunger forward towards his shorts, but Yusuke was quicker. He scooped them up out of the pool with his net and held them just out of Kuwabara's reach.

"Urameshi! Cut that out!"

Yusuke held them above Kuwabara's head, "Come on! You can jump!"

"No I can't!" Kuwabara reached as high as he could without coming too much above the water, "Now give them back!"

"Why? You don't seem to need them," Yusuke shouldered the net and began walking away, "I'll just go put these in the girl's locker room."

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara swam to the edge of the pool, "Stop playing games! I need my trunks back!"

"Why?"

"Because this isn't sanitary," said Auree, still covering her eyes.

"And it's COLD!!!" said Kuwabara desperately.

"Hmm." Yusuke pretended to be thinking hard, "Nope. Your reasons aren't good enough."

"Urameshi!!" Kuwabara looked wildly around. He saw a pile of towels next to Keiko's lawn chair.

"Keiko!" He yelled, "Give me a towel!" Keiko didn't answer.

"Keiko!!"

"She's asleep, baka," said Yusuke.

Kuwabara stretched as for as he could, but still couldn't reach the towels. He cursed under his breath. Yusuke laughed insanely.

"This is more fun that being in Botan's body or playing Truth Or Dare!"

"This isn't funny Urameshi!"

"YUSUKE!!" Auree's voice rang across the pool!" GIVE HIM BACK HIS SWIMSUIT!!"

Yusuke stared at her in astonishment. She still had her eyes closed, but she had turned towards his voice and was now pointing relatively close to him.

"Why?" he said."

"I came here to have a good time! I'm not going to have a good time with Kuwabara running around with nothing on!" So give him back his shorts or I'm opening my eyes and coming to get them myself!"

Kuwabara looked up at Yusuke pleadingly. Yusuke looked from him to Auree and back.

He sighed, "Fine." He dropped the swimsuit in the pool, "You guys are no fun!"

"Thank-you!" Kuwabara grabbed the swimsuit and pulled it on.

"Is everyone decent now?" said Auree impatiently.

"Yes."

"Good," she opened her amber eyes. She glared at Yusuke for a moment, than swam away form them.

"Proof!" said Yusuke triumphantly, "She does like you! She stood up for you!"

"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara glared at him, "I don't like her. She doesn't like me. End of story."

"Kuwabara and Auree, sitting in a tree," sang Yusuke.

"The only girl I'd ever kiss is Yukeina," said Kuwabara defiantly.

"Oh Please," Yusuke rolled his eyes.

21 PAGES, 21 I TELL YOU!! That's a lot of typing! Now you get to review and give Duck complements. Ok

Next chapter: Krissey and Yussie


	12. Krissey and Yussie

Screams I am sooo sorry!!!! I didn't mean to take so long to update I kept on thinking "Hey, I should go type!" but then I would think "Oh yeah that's right the old computer isn't working at the moment and the new one doesn't have a word doc. Yet"

So again I am sorry.

Random person: SHUT UP ALREDY AND GET ON WITH THE STORY

Me: stare blahblahblah I am I am I just have one thing to say:

Sapphire Angel: Duck and I are adding another half demon because it makes the story easier and leaves the story open for the other books/stories that Duck is typing but thank you for the review I really never noticed how many half demons there are in the show…but hey!!! It makes it fun!!!

Now! ON WITH THE STORY!!

Chapter 12: Krissie and Yussie

"Urameshi, you'd better stop humming that stupid song," said Kuwabara as he sat on the side of the pool. Yusuke had been humming "Kuwabara and Auree sittin' in a tree" for the last five minutes while he continued to clean the pool.

"You don't want me to hum it? All right! I'll sing it!" Yusuke took a deep breath Kuwabara jumped up and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Do you want her to kill you?!" he muttered.

"Who?"

"Auree!"

"No, I want her to kill you." Yusuke grinned.

"Well, she might kill both of us is you sing that accursed song!" said Kuwabara, watching Auree out of the corner of his eye, "So shut up!

Yusuke looked at Auree too. She was shaking Keiko gently to wake her up. He looked at Kuwabara and got an evil grin n his face. Kuwabara was watching her fixedly.

"She looks good in a bikini, huh?"

"Yeah. I mean NO!!!" Kuwabara glared at him, "NO!" I said 'NO'!!"

Yusuke smiled, "No you didn't. You said 'yeah' first."

"I did not!"

"Oh Auree!" Yusuke called. She looked up.

"What?"

"Kuwabara said…" Yusuke started to say, but had to turn tail and run due to Kuwabara chasing him.

"Never mind! I'll tell you later!" Yusuke called over his shoulder.

"No you won't!" Kuwabara chased him to the locker rooms. Yusuke bolted into the one on the left. Kuwabara followed. They raced past the showers and bathrooms, not noticing that they were colored pink, Yusuke weaved in and out of rows of lockers.

"Give it up! You'll never catch me!" he turned along a wall lined with curtained dressing rooms and ran down it.

"Ha-ha!" he called over his shoulder, "What's the matter, Kuwabara? Too fast for…" WHAM! Yusuke had run into a dead end, literally. He turned around and saw a fuming Kuwabara blocking his path.

"You liar," said Kuwabara, advancing slowly.

"I didn't lie!" said Yusuke, rubbing his forehead, "You did say 'yeah' to my question."

"I didn't mean it though!"

"How do I know?"

"Because I said 'No' afterwards!" Kuwabara raised his fists, "and now I'm going to kick your-"

They heard a door open on the far side of the room. They froze, thinking it was the lifeguard. It wasn't the lifeguard's low voice they heard however.

"Keiko did you see the boys go in their locker room?"

"No, but they might have gone in while we weren't looking."

"What are Auree and Keiko doing in a men's locker room?" wondered Kuwabara aloud Yusuke blinked, then looked around. He gasped.

"What?"

"Kuwabara," he said shakily, "there are hair brushes and girl's clothes in here, and everything is colored pink."

"What kind if men's locker room is this!?" said Kuwabara loudly. Yusuke grabbed his arm.

"Shut up, Idiot! We're in the girl's locker room. You chased me into the girl's locker room," Yusuke whispered.

"I chased you! I think it's more like you led me in here," Kuwabara whispered back. Running water could be heard from the showers.

"They're taking a shower. Come on! We can get out of here before they see us!" Yusuke pulled him to the rows of lockers.

"Okay," he pulled him behind the first row, "On the count of three, we make a run for it."

"Okay."

"One."

"Two."

A locker slammed on the opposite side of their row. Yusuke looked up. Kuwabara peeked around the corner. His face went a pale white. He mouthed the words 'It's Auree!' Yusuke looked for himself. Sure enough there was the wolf demon, brushing her long auburn hair with her back to them.

"But I thought she was in the shower," Yusuke whispered.

"Keiko's probable in there," Kuwabara whispered back, "There's only one running."

"Dang it!" said Yusuke a little too loudly. Auree stopped brushing her hair and turned around just as the boys ducked back behind the lockers.

"Now look what you did!" hissed Kuwabara.

"Shut up! I think she's coming!"

Sure enough, you could hear footsteps coming. Yusuke looked around wildly.

_There's got to be somewhere to hide! _He thought, his heart pumping. The footsteps were getting closer.

_The dressing rooms! _He thought suddenly. He grabbed Kuwabara and pulled him along the row towards the right wall. They dived through the curtains of the first dressing room just as Auree turned the corner. She shrugged.

"I must be hearing thinks."

"Close call," whispered Kuwabara cramped in the small dressing beside Yusuke.

"You're standing on my foot," muttered Yusuke.

"Sorry," Kuwabara shifted slightly.

"Keiko! I'm just going to get dressed and then we can go!" called Auree.

"All right!"

"That's it!" whispered Yusuke, "She goes into a dressing room, we go out and we're home free!"

"That's great Urameshi, except for one thing."

"What?"

"We are in a dressing room."

"Is anyone in there?" the edge of the curtain shook as they heard Auree's voice, "Speak now or forever hold your peace!"

"Oh crap."

Kurama and Hiei were waiting outside when they heard a commotion.

"WHAT THE….!!"

"That sounded like Auree," Kurama looked up.

"Please! Don't hurt me!"

"And that sounded like Detective Urameshi," said Hiei.

"Or me!"

"And that sounded like Kuwabara," Kurama and Hiei looked at each other.

"Should we let them work it out on their own?" asked Kurama.

"Well, I'm not going in there," said Hiei, leaning against the building wall.

"Besides, if Auree's going to beat them up, I don't care."

"What are you doing in here Yusuke!" said Keiko, who was wrapped up in a towel and dripping wet.

"He's just trying to get a glimpse of you," joked Kuwabara nervously.

"Oh and I suppose you're in here to get a glimpse of Auree." Muttered Yusuke.

"EXCUSE ME!!" Auree glared at them both.

"Drop it, Urameshi!" Kuwabara muttered.

"Even I didn't think you were that sick minded, Yusuke," said Keiko coldly.

"You are so dead," said Auree.

At that moment, the door opened again on the other side of the room and a group of teenage girls walked in. They couldn't see the boys or Keiko and Auree, but they were heading their way. All the color drained from Yusuke and Kuwabara's faces.

"Actually," Auree had an evil smile on her face, "I'll let them see you and they can kill you for me."

"No!!" they both said quietly.

"Help us!" said Yusuke desperately, "My reputation is at stake here!"

"Mine too!" Kuwabara pleaded, "We'll do anything you want!"

"Anything?" Auree raised an eyebrow.

"Anything!" they both said.

"All right! I get to do a full makeover on you! This will be fun!" Auree shoved them back into their dressing room, "Keiko! Get me my duffel bag." She pushed in after them with the bag.

"We're gonna regret this, Urameshi," said Kuwabara as Auree pulled out her supplies.

"You think?" said Yusuke sarcastically, "Maybe we should have let the girls see us."

"I can arrange that," said Auree.

"This is going to be so fun!" said one of the teenage girls, "No boys! Just we girls having a good time."

"I hate guys," said another one, "The only thing they're good for is hitting, especially the ones who think they can just sneak in some girl's locker room for the fun of it."

"If there was a guy in here," said yet another girl, "We would all team up on him, wouldn't we?"

"Yeah!" said the first girl, "He wouldn't be able to see straight for weeks!" They all giggled.

Yusuke and Kuwabara gulped.

"Do what you gotta do, Auree," said Yusuke.

"All done," Auree whispered in Keiko's ear as she walked out of the dressing room. Keiko smiled.

"Are you girls done in there?" she hollered at the dressing room, "I need to change too."

"Um…yes." Came a deep voice that sounded uncertain. Then, it choked as though someone had elbowed the speaker in the ribs.

"Yes. We're done!" came a much higher pitched voice, "We're…uh…coming out now!"

Out stepped Kuwabara and Yusuke. Keiko bit her lip to keep from laughing. Both were in tight jeans that were fastened with glittering belts. They both wore sweaters that were just as tight and had cute pictures on them. Kuwabara had on a red one with pink hearts bordering the edges and Yusuke's was light green with Hawaiian flower borders. He also had on a brunette wig with a pink silk flower tucked behind one ear, while Kuwabara had gone blond.

"Just give me a minute," said Keiko, still trying not to laugh, "And then we can leave." She disappeared behind the curtain. Auree admired her work.

"So, what do you think?" she said softly.

"I think the make-up was a little much," said Yusuke looking in the mirror, "This mascara stuff is making my eyelids stick together,"

"Then you go the cheap kind," one of the teenage girls popped up out of nowhere Yusuke jumped back.

"The cheap king?" he said in his high-pitched voice, "Oh…that explains it."

"Yeah, the best kind is at the mall," the girl smiled, "My name's Carrie. What's yours?"

"I'm Yus…," he started to say, but Auree cut him off.

"This is Yussy," she said quickly, "And I'm Auree and this is Krissey."

"Krissey!!" Kuwabara glared at her, "What kind of name is…" he stopped shore and glanced at Carrie.

"I mean…uh...that's my name! Don't wear it out?" he laughed nervously in his girl voice. Suddenly, another girl rounded the corner and screamed when she saw Kuwabara. He jumped and turned around. She ran towards him. He backed away but she grabbed his arm and said…

"Where did you get that shirt? It is soooo cute!"

"I…uh…got it at…um…," he glanced at Auree for help. She coughed the word 'mall'.

"Mall! I got it at the mall!" he said quickly.

"It's just adorable! I'll have to get one."

"Get one what?" Another girl looked around from her locker.

"One of those shirts! Doesn't she have great fashion taste!?"

"I like the green one better."

"I do too," Carrie said as she examined Yusuke's outfit. She felt his sleeve and her eyes got wide.

"Do you workout?"

"Huh?"

"You have some muscles girl!"

"Oh…uh…yeah! I work out," Yusuke pulled away from her, "But only sometimes."

"Okay Auree! I'm ready to go now!" Keiko came out of the dressing room.

"About time!" said Yusuke forgetting to talk like a girl. Carrie stared at him.

"What's wrong with your voice?"

"Oh…um…nothing!" Yusuke said quickly, "I…uh…just have a…sore throat!"

"Well, we'd better get going," Auree grabbed Yusuke's arm and started dragging him out, "Well see you around!"

"Hey! Wait for me!" Kuwabara ran after them with Keiko close behind.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

Once they were all out of the locker room, Auree turned and glared at them.

"You owe me big time."

"Whatever!" said Yusuke pulled off the brown wig. "You made up wear make-up and wigs and you think we owe you!"

"I saved your butts," Auree folded her arms and continued to stare the two boys down, "I could at least have a thank-you."

"Maybe after I get all this stuff off," Yusuke began towards the men's locker room when Kurama and Hiei appeared.

Hiei stared for a moment at Yusuke, then turned to Kuwabara. He blinked. Kurama raised an eyebrow, not really expecting to see the two boys decked out in make-up and girls clothes.

"Are you…um…trying a new look?" he asked uncertainly.

"Not another word,' said Yusuke. He stormed into the men's locker room Kuwabara followed.

well that took longer then I thought it would take to type…sorry

Please review!!!!! Thank you! (next chapter: the tunnel of hate)


	13. Tunnel of Hate

A/N: hello people, I'm sorry it took me so long to update but for some reason all the reviews you send don't go to my e-mail so I am never reminded that I need to update. But do not worry now that it's Summer I will be updating more often (hopefully), Thank you all so much for the reviews!

The Tunnel of Hate

"We're going to a carnival on your school grounds?" Kurama said as they walked down the streets. Yusuke nodded.

"But…why?"

"I just feel like it," Yusuke stared off into space, "besides, I don't want to go back to Kurama's cabin yet."

"Me neither," said Auree, smiling to herself, "I kind of like it better in the human world. You can walk down the street without risking your life."

"You have a point there," said Keiko, "have you ever been to a carnival before?"

"Nope," Auree looked up at the sky, "This will be a first time."

"It will be so much fun!" Keiko's eyes lit up with excitement, "They have the best food and the best rides."

"Sounds great!"

"And…" Keiko blushed slightly, "I heard they're having a tunnel of love this year." Yusuke glanced over his shoulder at her and smiled.

_Keiko_ he thought to himself _we might be the only ones riding the tunnel of love._ He glanced at Auree, then at Kuwabara

"Well, I'm not staying very long," said Kuwabara smugly, "I was going to go see my buddies and hang out for a while."

"Okay," Keiko said, still flushed with excitement.

"What are you and Hiei going to do?" Yusuke asked Kurama. He shrugged.

"Probably just watch you humans make fools of you selves," said Hiei coldly, "Riding on childish attractions is not on my priority list."

"Fine! Jeez!" Yusuke backed away, "Don't bite my head off!"

"There it is!" said Keiko, pointing at the lot behind there high school where several rides were set up.

"Come one! Let's go!" she grabbed Yusuke's arm and ram towards it. The others followed.

"I'm bored already," said Auree looking around her at the rides, "None of these look the least bit exciting."

"Suit your self," said Yusuke as he and Keiko walked off. Kurama and Hiei walked over to the concession stands and Kuwabara disappeared in the crowed. Auree frowned.

"Some friends you are," she walked over to the games and watched other people win prizes

How stupid this is, she thought. She watched an eight-year-old throw a ball at a tower of bottles I could wing every time on any of these games

"Hello miss!" came a cheery voice from behind her. A man in the game booth next to her beckoned her closer. He was about her age and slightly small for a boy. She walked over and leaned on the counter.

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to play a game of darts," said the man gesturing at the wall behind him, which was covered with small balloons, "Only a dollar."

"How many shots do I get?"

"Keep shooting until you miss."

"Really?" Auree thought about it.

"And if you beat the record, you get $100 in cash."

"What's the record?"

"104 shots"

"I'll do it!"

"Ten bucks for a salad?" Kurama asked calmly, "Isn't that a little expensive?"

"I don't care if it is," said the man behind the counter, "You either take it or leave it."

I might just have to grow my own thought Kurama, rolling his eyes.

"A bunch of lettuce with some dressing isn't worth ten dollars," Hiei muttered to him.

"Shall we negotiate?" Kurama said to the man who was very cross at people who questioned him and his food.

"Negotiate?" he said slowly.

"Yes. About your price," Kurama nodded at the menu, "How about five dollars instead of ten?"

"I say it's thirteen now," said the man shortly.

"Kurama sighed, "Don't you think that's a little ridiculous?"

"Look," said the man, "I've been out here all day selling my food and you're the only customer who's complained. Now either pay for a salad or leave!"

Hiei frowned, "I don't think my friend or I will want to leave."

"I don't care!" said the man, "I'll get you kicked out of here by security if I have to!"

Hiei pulled his sword out of its sheath. He held it out in front of himself so it gleamed in the afternoon sun.

"Now," he pointed it at the man's chest, "Give my friend his salad and we'll be on our way."

"Oh, I'm so afraid of some cheap plastic sword," the man said sarcastically. Hiei swung his sword so fast, it was nothing but a blur. The man stood paralyzed in fear for a moment. Then, his apron fell to the ground in tatters.

"Cheap plastic toy nothing," Hiei pointed his sword at the man's chest again, "Now are you going to give us the salad, or shall I reduce you to shreds of flesh."

"Here!" the man thrust a bowl of salad into Kurama's arms, "Just don't hurt me?"

Hiei smiled and slid his sword back in his belt, "Come Kurama, we can eat over there."

"There's a good way to get out of paying for your food," said Kurama as they left the man standing at his booth pale-faced and wide-eyed.

"Just share the salad with me," Hiei said as they sat down at a picnic table.

"So bored," said Kuwabara as he sat on a bench watching people mill past him, "I wish my friends would get here."

"I know something you could do until then," said a voice in his ear.

He jumped, "Urameshi, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Oh. Sorry," Yusuke said, not sounding very sorry at all, "So are you going to ask me what this something you could do is?"

"No," Kuwabara leaned back, "I don't trust you."

"Well, I wouldn't have told you any way 'cause it's a secret," said Yusuke with an evil little grin.

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes, "Now I definitely don't want to know what it is."

"Aww. Come on!" Yusuke begged, "It'll be fun! I promise."

"No thanks."

"Please!"

"No."

"Are you scared?"

"No!"

"I think you are."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I am not!"

Yusuke smiled, "Then let me give you this surprise to pass your time."

"Fine! Give me the stupid surprise!" Kuwabara stood up and glared at Yusuke.

"Hold still," Yusuke pulled out a blindfold and quickly tied it over Kuwabara's eyes.

"Hey!" Kuwabara reached up to take it off.

"Don't!" Yusuke grabbed his arm, "You can't see it until the very last moment."

"Why not?"

"Because if you saw it before the very last moment it wouldn't be a surprise," Yusuke started pulling him through the crowed, "Now try to keep up with me." Kuwabara allowed himself to be pulled past people and other things he couldn't see.

Why did I let him talk me into this? He thought as he stumbled along. Finally, Yusuke shoved him in a seat. The seat seemed to be moving as though floating in water.

"Urameshi, am I in a boat?"

"I…um…can't tell you," said Yusuke as he backed away, "Now stay here while I go get your surprise. And don't take off the blindfold." His voice got farther away until Kuwabara couldn't hear him any more. Kuwabara noticed that the seat he was sitting on was hard, like plastic, and smooth. He ran his hand along its edge until it hit a wall. He put his hand over the wall and felt…

"Water," he muttered to himself, "I am in a boat, but why? What is Urameshi up to?"

"Yes!" Said Auree triumphantly as the 103rd dart popped a balloon.

"Here you go." The man handed her another one. She carefully took aim and POW! 104 balloons.

A crowd had gathered around by now to watch her attempt to break the record. They cheered and applauded

"One more miss!" said the man, "And you'll be 100 dollars richer!"

"100 dollars here I come!" Auree picked up the last dart. She took aim at a neon green balloon in the right upper corner.

Don't miss, she thought to herself, Don't miss. Don't miss. Don't miss. She drew back her arm and…

"Hiya Auree!" Yusuke had appeared out of nowhere. Auree jumped just as she threw the dart. It sailed through the air, as though in slow motion. Closer to the board, and closer, and closer. Auree held her breath and… The dart hit the board with a sharp tick! It had landed no more than ½ an inch away from the green balloon. Auree's jaw dropped.

"Oops," Yusuke laughed, "You missed."

"Sorry, miss," the man pulled the dart out of the board, "Looks like you won't me walking away with 100 dollars today."

Auree's fists clenched and her eye twitched as she turned to glare at Yusuke.

"Uh-oh." Yusuke backed away.

(AN: you are going to have to forgive me for the major errors from here on out, because I finally got my own computer and I have to get used to the keyboard. The keys are very stiff and the delete button is very very small. So please forgive me!)

On the other side of the park, Kuwabara was just pondering why he was in a coat when he heard a loud voice.

"YUSUKE!"

"That sounded like Auree," he turned towards the voice. Suddenly, he heard loud footsteps and Yusuke jumped panting into the boat next to him.

"Urameshi, where's my surprise?"

"Wait for it," Yusuke panted and tensed up.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Auree's footsteps could be heard coming closer. She rounded the corner and jumped into the swan shaped boat after Yusuke. Yusuke jumped out and pushed the boat away from the dock with his foot. Auree was about to jump after him when the boat lurched and she fell backwards onto Kuwabara's lap. Kuwabara ripped off his blind fold and stared at Auree for a second. She was yelling curses at Yusuke who was still on the dock.

"Auree! Get off me!" he shoved her off his legs and she fell to the floor of the boat, "What are you, some sick-minded freak!"

"What are you doing here?" Auree picked herself up off the floor, "And where are we?"

Kuwabara looked around. They were in a swan boat big to hold two people about to go into a heart shaped tunnel with a sign above it that said…

"Tunnel of Love!" he turned to glare at Yusuke, "My surprise is the Tunnel of Love!"

"Have fun you two1" yelled Yusuke, waving with a satisfied smile.

"What!" Auree stared at the sign, "Tunnel of Love! I'm going through the Tunnel of Love with you! Eww! What kind of sick underworld have I been sent to?"

"Feel free to jump out." Said Kuwabara smugly.

Auree looked down at the murky water, "No, I don't want to ruin my clothes."

She sat down as far away from Kuwabara as she could get and glared at the tunnel, "When I get out of here, Yusuke is dead."

Then, slowly, they entered the tunnel and were engulfed in darkness.

"It's dark," said Kuwabara.

"I noticed," said Auree sarcastically.

Pink and purple hearts shaped lights began blinking.

"Ugh. Too sappy," Kuwabara leaned against his side of the boat. He looked to his right and saw a dark figure on the other side of the tunnel.

"Another boat!" he jumped up and leaned over the edge to get a glimpse of the people in the boat. Auree looked across from her seat too. It was a couple about their age. They were squished together in the middle of the seat and were holding hands.

Kuwabara sat back down, "Dang! I was hoping it was Urameshi and Keiko."

"Yusuke was the one who got us stuck in here, remember?" said Auree. At this point, the couple started kissing.

"Ugh!" Kuwabara said in a disgusted voice, "Get a room!"

Auree's eye twitched, "Eww!" She shuddered and looked away.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" said Kuwabara. Auree looked over at him and an evil grin spread across her face.

"Auree, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, no reason." She turned back around. There was silence for a few moments. Kuwabara watched her warily, then looked away. Suddenly, he felt a hard shove from behind.

"What the-?" SPLOOSH! The next thing he knew, he was in the water beside the boat with Auree leering down at him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled angrily as he shook the water out of his hair.

"You wanted to go faster, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, start paddling buddy!"

"What!"

"I didn't stutter," she stretched across the seat and laid back to enjoy the ride.

"I hate you." Said Kuwabara, holding onto the side of the boat.

"The feeling's mutual."

"I can't believe it worked!" Yusuke jumped up and down in joy, "Now they'll have to talk to each other!"

"Unless they spend the whole ride in an uncomfortable silence," said Keiko.

Yusuke shrugged, "Oh well. I'm just glade it worked."

They were waiting on the dock for Auree and Kuwabara's boat to come back.

"Glad what worked?" Kurama and Hiei had just walked up behind them.

"My plan!" said Yusuke, "I tricked Kuwabara and Auree to ride the Tunnel of Love together!"

"That was idiotic," said Hiei, "They might kill each other in there and you'll be left without part of you spirit detective squad."

"I never thought of it that way," Yusuke turned to look at the tunnel, "Maybe you're right, but it's too late now.

"Here comes their boat," said Keiko pointing at the tunnel. The boat emerged from the darkness. Auree was lying on the seat, her feet up over the side.

"Well, Auree's not dead," said Yusuke.

"But where's Kuwabara?" said Keiko.

"Auree! What did you do?" Yelled Yusuke from the dock. She looked up and smiled.

"I didn't do anything, Yusuke." She said innocently.

"Then where's Kuwabara?"

"Oh. Kuwabara fancied a swim," she smiled even more broadly.

"FANCIED A SWIM!" Kuwabara's head peeked around the back of the boat. "YEAH RIGHT! YOU PUSHED ME IN!"

"Do you hear something?" said Auree, cupping her hand to her ear. She kicked out with her foot and hit Kuwabara's head.

"Ow!"

"Oops! Sorry. Didn't see you there."

"That's it!" Kuwabara hoisted himself onto the dock and stood up, dripping wet, "I'm leaving!"

"Leaving? So soon?" Yusuke grinned, "But you and Auree were just getting friendly."

"Friendly nothing!" spat Kuwabara. "I'm not going anywhere near that…that…."

"You're still a little rusty on your insults," Yusuke said pointedly.

"Good-bye!" Kuwabara stalked off as Auree got out of the boat.

"You know, Yusuke," she said folding her arms across her chest, " I have been debating whether to throttle you or not that whole boat ride."

"Really now?" Yusuke chuckled, "Was the ride fun?"

"After Kuwabara was removed from the picture, I found it quite relaxing," she walked in front of him, "But you still ruined my chance at winning 100 dollars and tricked me into riding in a love boat with the one person I have the most."

"Well," he backed away, "you know what they say. Forgive and forget."

"I find that hard to do, Yusuke."

"Really? That's interesting," he backed away some more. Auree advanced.

"And now," she stopped, "I'm going to…GET YOU!" She jumped at him, eyes flaring and arms outstretched.

"AUUGH!" Yusuke jumped back, but the dock didn't go back that far. He fell into the water with a SPLOSH! He surfaced and turned to glare at Auree who was rolling on the dock in laughter.

"You should've seen you face!" she howled, "You really thought I was going to hurt you!"

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Said Yusuke sarcastically.

"You did look pretty funny, Yusuke," said Keiko with a smile, "She really had you going there."

"Shut up!" Yusuke pulled himself out of the water onto the dock.

Kurama smiled, "It's amazing how fast we've accepted Auree."

"Hiei blinked, "She may prove valuable in future battles, but she's still a delinquent teenager."

There I'm done with that chapter. It was 23 pages, 23 PAGES! That's a lot of typing for me. But now you have something to read and review (please review! please please please! Even if it's just to say I need to update more I don't care! I just want to know that there are people reading this SO PLEASE REVIEW! Begs

Next chapter: the demon cheerleader


	14. The Demon Cheerleader

Thank you all for the reviews I'm glad to know that people are reading this story and are enjoying it! And for this chapter Auree becomes a cheerleader (if you didn't guess by the title) and if cheerleading stuff isn't right sorry, but none of my friends have ever been a cheerleader (and some will never be one)

Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters, Auree and all other made-up characters are my friends.

**The Demon cheerleader**

"Where could they be?" Kuwabara must have searched every dark corner and alleyway in the city, but still couldn't find his friends.

"Well, at least this is better than being with Auree or Urameshi," he walked into a coffee shop to get something to drink. Just as he was ordering he heard a voice from the far corner.

"Kuwabara! Over here!" he turned and saw his group of friends sitting at a corner booth.

"Hey guys!"

He grabbed his soda and dropped some money on the counter before walking over to his friends.

"Where have you been?" he said as he sat down by them.

"We were going to see the cheerleader tryouts," said one, "but they weren't going to start until later."

"Cheerleader tryouts were today?" Kuwabara smiled, "Don't go without me!"

"What's a cheerleader supposed to be?" Auree glared at the sign in front of the school gymnasium.

"A brat who wears a miniskirt and does flips and cheers on sports teams." said Keiko smugly, "Why do you ask?"

Auree pointed at the sign.

CHEERLEADER TRYOUTS TODAY

"Let's go watch!" said Yusuke, grabbing Keiko's arm and pulling her inside the gym, "Come on, Auree!"

She stepped inside. It was packed with girls all hoping for a shot on the squad. They practiced back flips and somersaults and all sorts of gymnastics.

"Hmm." She watched them thoughtfully; "They are doing most of the easy stuff."

"Easy!" Yusuke stared at her, "You call doing several back-flips and one-handed cart wheels easy!"

"Yeah," Auree continued to watch, "I know a lot of gymnastics for some reason."

The girl's began to walk off the floor and everyone got quiet.

"It's starting!" said Yusuke, "We'd better go sit down."

They climbed up to the highest row of bleachers and took their seats. A short girl with long black hair walked to the center of the gym. She shouted a cheer and did a back flip. Ever one applauded and she walked off to the side.

"That's it?" said Auree, sounding very unimpressed, "They yell out some rhymes and so one lousy back flip? That's dumb."

Several more girls tried out. It was pretty similar to before.

"What a rip-off," Auree got up during a particularly dumb cheer, "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Here. Let me help you!" Yusuke kicked the back of her knee. It buckled and she fell forward down the bleachers.

"AAAAAHH!" Thud! She hit the first bleacher and somersaulted down. Thud! Thud! Thud! She fell head over heels down all twenty steps and somersaulted onto the mat where the tryouts were held, to stop herself, she put down her hands and did a half-twist back flip. By this time, the whole gym was watching her. When she landed on hr feet she made a rude gesture at Yusuke.

"You're gonna pay for that!" she stalked off towards the bathrooms.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Suddenly, one of the judges grabbed a microphone.

"Does anyone know that brunette girl that just somersaulted down the bleachers?"

"I do!" yelled Keiko, "Her name is Auree!"

"Auree." The judge turned and whispered something to his neighbor. He nodded and said, "Let the tryouts continue."

When Auree got back from the bathroom, Yusuke had already hidden in a locker room.

"Are they almost done?" she whined, "I want to actually do something worthwhile."

"They just need to announce the new cheerleaders," Keiko pointed as the judges compared scores. One took a microphone and congratulated all the cheerleaders on what a great job they did, Auree snorted. The judge then read four names of girls they didn't know.

"And last but certainly not least…" the judge smiled, "Auree!"

"WHAT!" Auree yelled amid cheers, "I didn't even tryout!"

"Of course you did!" the other judges nodded, "Your performance was spectacular!"

"Huh?"

"The back flip and somersaulting." Said Keiko.

"All cheerleaders please stay for practice afterwards!" called a girl in a cheerleading uniform.

"But I…" Auree began, but Keiko pulled her along to get her uniform.

"You? A cheerleader?" Yusuke gaped at Auree in her new uniform. He laughed.

"This should be interesting."

"Shut up!" Auree spat at him, "I wouldn't even be in this mess if you hadn't kicked me down the bleachers!"

"A cheerleader, huh?" Kurama and Hiei had appeared, "You getting in touch with your social therapist?"

"I don't need a social therapist." Auree grumbled.

"Come on…um…Airy! Practice is going to start!" a girl called.

"It's Auree!" Auree yelled as she stomped toward them.

"Maybe she'll fit in," said Keiko hopefully.

"I doubt it," Yusuke smirked.

"Dang! We missed the tryouts," said one of Kuwabara's friends as they walked into the gym.

"But not the practice," pointed out Kuwabara, "Come on! Let's watch!"

They took their seats just as the girls started a cheer.

"Gimme a B!" yelled a girl at the front.

"B!"

"Gimme an E!"

"E!"

"Gimme an A!"

"A!"

"Gimme a T!"

"T!"

"Beat 'em! Bust 'em! That's our custom! C'mon boys let's re-adjust them! Go team! GO!"

They stopped frozen in place as though waiting for something. The front girl glanced behind her. They stood a little while longer. The girl glanced behind herself again.

"Auree!" she hissed, "That's your cue!"

"Oh! It is!" said the girl behind her.

"Yes! Now her your butt out there!"

"Okay! Jeez!" the girl front flipped out in front of the leader, did a half twist and landed on her knees. Only then did Kuwabara see her face. He gaped.

"Who's the cute new cheerleader?" asked one of his friends.

"Cute! You think she's cute! She's the ugliest, nastiest, snottiest little brat to ever walk the earth!"

"You know her?"

"Know her? I work with her!"

"What are you doing here Kuwabara?"

"Auree!" Kuwabara jumped, "Don't sneak up on me!"

"Oh sorry," she rolled her eyes.

"Uh… you didn't happen to hear what I said earlier, did you?"

"Only the whole cheerleading squad heard you," she said.

"Oh," he scooted away from her, "I don't suppose an apology would make up for that, would it?"

Auree narrowed her eyes, "Here's my answer."

WHAM! Kuwabara slip the length of the bleacher and fell off the end with a dull thud.

"Cute and she can kick butt!" said one of his friends, "I like her!"

"Ow." Kuwabara stood up, rubbing his jaw.

"Are these your fiends, Kuwabara?" Auree asked.

"Yes, we are!" one jumped up and introduced himself. The others followed suit.

"Wow! Real gentlemen," said Auree with a smile," It's nice to meet you."

"Auree! Get over here!" said the head cheerleader, "This isn't social hour, you know!"

Auree rolled her eyes, and with a final wave, walked back over to the squad.

One of the boys whistled, "She is hot!"

"You can say that again!"

"I don't believe you guys!" Kuwabara fumed as he walked back over to them, "Her? Hot? You're crazy!"

"Actually," said one of them, "You and she are very much alike."

"Alike?" Kuwabara raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah," his friend smiled, "You both like to kick the crap out of other people, you both have pretty short tempers, and are socially challenged."

"What?"

"Forget it."

"He's right," said another one of his friends, "You two could make a good couple."

"EXCUSE ME!" Kuwabara glared at him.

"I mean…um…no…You're too good for her!" he gave a nervous little laugh.

"That's what I thought."

"But I'm free," muttered the friend.

Back in the girl's locker room, Auree was getting dressed in her old clothes. The other girls were gossiping.

"And she thinks she's good enough for him! Oh my God that is like so dumb! John is so going to ask me out!"

"Who's John?" Auree turned around.

The girl gasped, "You don't know John?"

"Uh…no."

All the other girls stared at her like she was crazy.

"What?"

"John is only like the hottest guy in the world!" The head cheerleader said, "Every girl knows him."

Auree smirked, "Except me."

"What's so funny about that?" the girl said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh. It's just that you say this guy is the hottest guy in the world, but I haven't even seen him."

"So?"

"So he can't be all that hot because…" Auree paused. She had been going to say 'because he's not demon' but caught herself.

"Because what?"

"Oh. Nothing."

"All right Miss Cocky," the girl stood up and glared at Auree, "Let's get one thing straight. John is mine, and you can't have him."

"Don't worry. I don't want you little John. He's not worth y time anyway."

"Are you saying he's not hot?"

"Yes," Auree stared pulling on her shirt, "Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes!" the girl seemed very insulted, "You're saying I have bad taste!"

"I didn't say anything like that!"

"Brat!" she stuck her nose in the air and stalked away.

"And they think I'm temperamental." Auree grabbed her uniform and walked out.

"Well, this is your home for now," Said Yusuke as they stood in front of Keiko's house.

"Why Keiko's house?" asked Auree.

"Well," Yusuke looked slightly uncomfortable, "If Kuwabara or I bring you home…um…Let's just say our mothers will get the wrong idea."

Kurama's mouth twitched, as though he were trying not to smile. He was remembering his own mother.

"Well, okay," Auree glanced at Keiko, "Is this okay?"

"Don't worry. You'll be fine," Keiko pushed her inside. "Bye guys! See you at school tomorrow!"

"You wish," muttered Yusuke.

"Come Kurama," said Hiei, "It's getting late."

"Man! What a day!" Kuwabara stretched.

"Yeah," said Yusuke, "And I bet tomorrow's gonna be better." He had no idea how right he was.

HA! See I told you I would be able to update sooner now that I have my own computer in my room! So now that I have updated without taking a moth to type, you can review please! And the more review sent in the faster I type and the faster I type the faster I can update. So please review please please please!


	15. day two

Neither I nor my friend own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, but my friend does own Auree and all characters not owned by Yoshihiro Togashi (at lest I think that's the person who owns it) as for me, I only own most of the mistakes made while typing. TT Day Two 

"Wow! You guys actually came to school!" Keiko smiled at Kuwabara and Yusuke, who were sitting at a lunch table in front of her.

"Don't act so surprised," said Yusuke as he picked at his food.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Nah. Go ahead." Yusuke scooted over so she had a place to put her lunch down. She sat down.

"So?" she looked over at Yusuke, "How's your day going?"

"I feel like I'm wasting my time," Yusuke said in a dull voice, "How about you?"

"Well, it kind of got off to a bumpy start, but now everything's just fine," Keiko smiled again.

"What do you mean 'a bumpy start'?"

"Well," Keiko's smiled faded slightly, "Auree's never seen an alarm clock before and when mine went off this morning, she thought it was a time bomb and demolished it."

"Demolished it?"

"Yep…Pretty much."

"Bet your Mom and Dad weren't happy."

"Actually, they were fine. They said sometimes people just don't know what things really are."

"Hmm."

"Anyway, after that, everything was fine."

"Where is Auree?" said Kuwabara.

"Well, I think she's at home. She didn't want to come to school, but she'll meet me at the last bell, so I can get her to cheerleading."

"Oh yeah. Cheerleading. Is there a game today?"

"Yeah. After school."

"That should be interesting."

"What should be interesting?"

They all turned to find Auree standing beside their table.

"Auree! What are you doing here?" Keiko stared. Auree stuck out like a sore thumb. She had on her normal low-rise blue jeans and a tight black T-shirt with 'Trouble' written across the front in red, very different from the school uniforms. She was getting odd stares form people who passed, but she didn't seem to care.

"I just came because I was bored."

"Well, you're not supposed to be here!"

"I'm not?"

"No!" all three of them shouted at her.

"Oh." She ran her fingers through her hair and tossed her head back in a cute way that caught the eye of a handsome, dark-haired boy standing in a corner of the lunchroom.

"Well, fine," she glared at them, "I was going to go shopping anyway."

"You have money?" Yusuke stared at her.

"Yeah," she folded her arms, "Any girl can't go without some money."

"Could you pick up some things for me Auree?" Keiko said. Auree gave her a suspicious glare.

"I'll pay you back!" Keiko said apologetically.

"All right. Here. Let me make a list." Auree took a pen from her pocket and tore a piece of paper from one of Yusuke's notebooks.

"Hey!" he said, "You could've asked first!"

"I've never known you o have manners, Yusuke."

Keiko started rambling off things she needed as Auree scribbled them down. At this point, the dark-haired boy in the corner walked over and stood by Auree.

"Hi." He said, smiling a perfect smile.

"Hi." Said Auree intent on writing her list.

"My name's John."

"Mmm." She continued to write.

"Are you Auree?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded curtly.

"The new cheerleader?"

"Mm-hmm," another nod.

"I've heard you're pretty good."

"Sure," she didn't seem to be listening anymore.

"I'd kind of like t get to know you better," he smiled even wider, "What do you think?"

"Yeah. Whatever." She scribbled some more down.

"You'll go out with me?"

"Sure."

"All right! Well, see you 'round," he walked away looking very pleased with himself.

"Okay. I think I've got everything-"

"Auree!" Keiko cut in.

"What?"

"You just became the most popular boy in school's girlfriend!"

"I did?"

"Yes! He asked you out!"

"He did?"

"Yeah," Yusuke stared at her as though she was crazy, "And you said yes."

"I did?" Auree blinked.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and went back to picking at his food. Keiko was still in shock though.

"Oh. My. God," she turned around to look for the dark-haired boy, "I can't believe you're John's girlfriend."

"Whoa! Wait a second! John? That's his name? John?" Auree's eyes got wide.

"Yeah."

A smile appeared on Auree's face for a moment. She turned her head slightly towards to look at it, but not give away her secret. Her smile suddenly disappeared and she folded up the list.

"Well, I'll see you guys later," she nodded and turned and walked out.

"What was that evil little grin all about?" said Yusuke as he watched her walk away.

"I don't know. What was she looking at?" Keiko turned around.

Yusuke looked too. The table to their left was the cheerleading squad's table. And sitting there, right at the end was the head cheerleader.

"Auree's social toast," said Yusuke, "Rachel has control of almost the whole school."

Kuwabara glanced at Rachel. He had a funny look on his face, but Keiko and Yusuke couldn't place it.

"I'm going." He picked up his tray and walked briskly away.

"What's wrong with him?" Yusuke stared after him in puzzlement.

"Kuwabara, you've been looking weird all afternoon," one of Kuwabara's friends looked at Kuwabara's face on the way to their last class, "What's eating you?"

"Nothin'," Kuwabara looked away. He sat down in his desk and glared at his textbook. There was something wrong. He knew it, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"All right class settle down," said the teacher, "It's time to begin. Today we will be…"

The door opened with a bang and standing in the doorway was…

"John," the teacher sighed, "Why must you always make your entrance so loudly."

"Sorry," he smiled. Kuwabara felt a wave of anger came over him.

"That's the third time this week you've been tardy," said the teacher, "That means you have a detention."

"John shrugged and sat down in his chair, putting his feet up on his desk.

"Now class, as I was saying…"

Kuwabara tried to ignore John, but that anger just kept building up. He was writing his notes so hart, the tip on his pencil broke.

"Teacher," he raised his hand, glad for something to do, "can I sharpen my pencil?"

"Yes, Kuwabara." She didn't even turn around. He got up and walked to the pencil sharpener. Why was this happening to him? John was a nice guy, so why did he feel so mad? He stuck his pencil in and began to sharpen. He could see John out of the corner of his eye. He was writing stuff down, but Kuwabara was pretty sure it wasn't notes. He leaned over to see what it said.

_Dear Auree,_

_If you don't go to this school where do you go? I hope you go_…

Kuwabara squinted. He shadow of John's hand was covering the work. It began with an "s". He tilted his head.

_Somewhere close by. It's nice to finally meet a girl that's different._

Different! Buddy, you don't know what you got yourself into, thought Kuwabara.

_I mean that in a nice way. You just seem less gossipy and prissy like all the other girls. I like it, I like a lot._

Kuwabara turned the crank faster. John was really starting to bug him.

_You're so pretty, you know that? You looked really good in that T-shirt you were wearing this morning. You really have a nice…_

Suddenly, Kuwabara felt a sharp pain in his index finger.

"Ouch!" He jumped back in alarm. His pencil was nothing more than a stump now. He had sharpened for so long, he hadn't noticed until his finger had got caught in the sharpener. It was now bleeding from a few diagonal slashes on his fingertip.

"Kuwabara, are you all right?" the teacher looked slightly worried.

"You aren't supposed to sharpen your finger, stupid." Said one kid.

"No. He needs to sharpen his mind." Said another. The whole class burst into laughter. Kuwabara felt the heat crawling up his neck. He wasn't embarrassed, thought. He was mad. Mad at John, mad at his pencil, mad at himself, mad at his call and mad at…

RRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG! The whole class jumped up and raced for the door. Kuwabara took a second to calm down. Then, he grabbed his books and ran out after everyone else.

"Now, did you know that Rachel has a crush on John?" Keiko was worried about Auree. Many of the tough kids turned to wimps with just a glare from Rachel.

"Rachel. Rachel," Auree thought for a second, "Blonde? Blue eyes? Head of cheerleading squad?"

"That's her."

"Oh yeah. She got all mad at me last night when I said John wasn't hot," Auree leaned against the wall of the locker rooms, "does she know I'm going out with him?"

"I don't know, but when she does, she'll make sure your life is misery," Keiko was still worried.

Auree shrugged, "She can just bring it on. That girl doesn't know squat on how to make someone miserable. If she tries to mess with me, she's dead."

She got up and opened her locker to put her clothes in, Keiko wondered if she meant 'she's dead' literally. Auree put on her uniform and grabbed some pom-poms. She turned and smiled.

"Don't worry about me, Keiko. Rachel doesn't know what she's gotten herself into."

Keiko sighed. That was Auree for you. She followed her out onto the football field. The team was warming up and John was right in the middle of it, being admired by the cheerleaders on the sidelines. He didn't seem interested though then, he caught sight of Auree.

"Hey! Auree!" he waved as they stretched."

"Hey John," she smiled and waved one of her pom-poms.

"Lookin' good," he smiled that perfect smile, "that uniform looks great on you."

"Thanks," Auree nodded and smiled before waving once more and yelling, "Good luck!"

The whole cheerleading squad gaped

"See ya, Keiko!" Auree said cheerfully before running off to join them. Keiko wondered if World War three was going to break out soon as she found a seat up in the audience.

"You talked to John," Rachel glared at Auree as she ran towards them.

"Yeah. So?" Auree tried to act innocent, "Is there a problem with that?"

Rachel was about to snap back at her when the referee blew his whistle for the game to begin.

"Sorry we're late," said Yusuke as he and Kuwabara sat down next to Keiko, "Kuwabara had to be convinced to come."

"I don't see why we have to come watch Auree jump around with pom-poms," grumbled Kuwabara

"Because she's our friend," said Keiko.

He snorted, "Whatever."

He glanced down at the field. There, on the sidelines, looking like any other normal teenage girl, was Auree. Wow, thought Kuwabara, she looks…different. He turned to look right at her. Had her hair always looked that silky, her eyes such a soft brown?

Stop it! He jerked his eyes from her and looked at the field. Bad idea. There was John, being the macho quarterback. He felt that anger swell up again.

No! No! No! He thought desperately and he stared at his feet.

"Do you have something on your shoe, Kuwabara?"

"Hiei! Kurama! Glad you could come," said Keiko excitedly.

"You invited them?" Yusuke looked at her questioningly.

"Well, of course!" said Keiko.

"Does Auree know about this?"

"Well…now," Keiko's smile faltered.

Hiei glared at the field just as the two teams clashed head to head.

"What an idiotic game," he said in disgust, "Using brute force to knock each others brains out. They're acting like a bunch of Neanderthals. Why did we come? Is Auree out there being knocked around?"

"No, Hiei," said Kurama patiently, "Auree is with the girls on the sidelines. See?"

Hiei took one look at the girls and rolled his eyes.

"Why must females act so foolishly at attract attention, Kurama?"

"Hey! What do you mean by that!" said Keiko heatedly.

"Dressing in such clothing and using battle maneuvers for entertainment is foolish," said Hiei.

"Well," said Kurama, "Not all girls this age are cheerleaders and can do all those fancy flips. Then again, I do agree with you on the clothing, though demon girls dress worse than this."

"Yes, I suppose you're right about that," said Hiei.

"There goes Auree's boyfriend," said Yusuke as John raced down the field and scored a touchdown.

Kurama looked at him sideways; "Shon is out there?"

"No, Auree has a new boyfriend as of this morning. It's a human named John with an ego as big as a sumo wrestler," said Yusuke. Kuwabara felt the anger rise up again. He clenched his fist, which caused his finger to start bleeding again. Keiko caught sight of the little red river running down his wrist and frowned.

"What happened, Kuwabara?"

"What?" Kuwabara said quickly.

"Your hand's bleeding."

"Oh. It's…it's nothing." He quickly wiped the blood on his pant let, "I'm fine."

"Hmm," Keiko didn't look to sure about that. Kuwabara was really jumpy.

Suddenly the whistle blew

"Half-time," said Yusuke, "Now the real show begins.

I know that you people are sick of hearing me say that im sorry for taking so long to update and I'm getting tired of typing it. But at lest I do get them typed sooner or later (mostly later) but even though I take forever to update **PLEASE REVIEW, NOT FOR ME BUT FOR MY FRIEND WHO WROTE THIS!**


End file.
